


Deliver Us

by adroitstories



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Canon-Typical Violence, Gaang-centric, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, Prince of Egypt AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adroitstories/pseuds/adroitstories
Summary: Prince of Egypt AU.The world has been at war for nearly a hundred years--and the Fire Nation has almost won. In the process, they have stolen hundreds of thousands of people to work as slaves. Little does the world know that deliverance resides in the most unlikely of places.





	1. This Chance That You May Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a story I've been meaning to write for a long, long time and never really got around to it. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, shoutout to my best friend and beta-reader, @garbagechute. Thx for making this happen, pal.

“And what happened next, Mom?” Katara asked.

Kya looked down at her daughter. “Well, Katara, the next part is kind of sad. You know how I said that the den was becoming too sad and dangerous for the little otter-penguin?”

Katara nodded.

“Well, the little otter-penguin had to leave, and when he did, he was accompanied by his friend otter-penguin, for a little while at least. And do you remember the prayer I taught you the friend otter-penguin sang?”

Katara nodded eagerly. She opened her mouth to sing, but at that moment, Sokka burst out of nowhere and threw a snowball at her mouth. Katara shrieked with shock and confusion, muffled by the snow. Kya frowned with disapproval at her son, but Katara recovered quickly and threw another snowball at him. Sokka ducked, and Katara began chasing him, pelting him with snowballs all the way. Kya laughed, her eyes light.

Sudden as a winter storm, black snow fell from the sky. It tasted acrid on Kya’s mouth as she gagged and spat it out. Katara and Sokka stopped laughing, and all three of them stared at the sky. Foreboding gathered in Kya’s stomach.

Hakoda stepped out of their home, helmet and war paint on. He glanced sadly at his children and his wife.

“Get inside,” he said reassuringly, falling to one knee as Katara ran over to hug him. “It’ll be over soon.”

“I can help you,” Kya heard herself saying.

Hakoda looked at her and shook his head. “No, it’s too dangerous. We both can’t be out there. And I can’t shirk my duties as chief. If I’m not leading the warriors, who will?”

Kya nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Hakoda stood up and hugged her.

“I love you,” she said, willing herself to keep her voice steady.

“I love you, too,” he said back. He broke their embrace to address Sokka. “Listen, Sokka, you need to take care of your sister, alright? You’re getting old enough that you need to take on some of the responsibilities of a man.”

Sokka drew himself up to his full height—a towering four feet tall. “I can do it, Dad. I promise to protect Mom and Katara.”

Hakoda chuckled. “Your mom can take care of herself, little man. For now, Katara is your responsibility. But being a man doesn’t just mean protecting and fighting. It also means knowing when to gather strength for another day, alright?”

Sokka nodded. He gripped his boomerang tightly.

Hakoda nodded back. “Alright. Get inside now, I’ll be back soon.”

Kya ushered her children inside and drew the curtain as Hakoda gathered the warriors outside the gate of the village.

It was eerily still.

Kya huddled with her children. She could tell Sokka was fighting to hold back tears as he clutched his boomerang tighter. Katara wasn’t crying, but her huge blue eyes were visible in the darkness of the hut. Kya ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair and held her children tighter.

 _“We’re looking for the last Southern Waterbender!”_ a cruel voice announced in Common. _“We will leave as soon as we find the waterbender!”_

A chill ran through Kya.

 _“There are no waterbenders in the Southern Tribe!”_ Hakoda called back, his Common flawless. Kya was so proud of how steady his voice was. _“The Fire Nation kidnapped them all a long time ago!”_

_“Lies! My report says there is one waterbender left! Where is the waterbender?”_

Suddenly the sounds of combat were heard—warriors’ yells and the hiss of fire. Kya stood and grabbed a small canoe. She kept her actions calm and sharp, but she felt a tidal wave of panic. The last time they had come, the Fire Nation had not only captured the waterbenders, but killed the whole families. No more benders, or so she had thought their logic went.

“Mom, I’m scared,” Katara whispered. Kya turned to look at her. “Maybe they’ll go away—”

“No,” Kya said sternly. “No, they won’t, sweetheart. I’m your mother, and I will take care of this, okay?”

Katara nodded. Sokka looked at Kya.

“So what are we going to do?” the boy asked, eyes wide.

Kya grabbed both of her children and knelt down. “I need you to be brave. I have a plan, but I need you both to be very, very brave, okay?”

Both of them nodded, mute. Kya smiled. “Good. Now follow me, and don’t make any noise.”

Kya quickly handed Sokka the tiny canoe—it was light enough that it didn’t need to be dragged, and there was a small compartment for an oar. Kya packed a small bag with some dried seal jerky and some fresh water. She also grabbed a bone knife and club and placed those in the bag. She gave the bag to Katara, who took it wordlessly.

“You’re both wearing your parkas?” she whispered, already knowing the answer as she scanned the dark hut.

“Yes, Mom,” Sokka said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Kya took a deep breath and bent the snow in the side of the hut. It melted, and Kya took Katara’s hands and ran, Sokka following them.

The fighting was concentrated at the front of the village. Just as well, Kya thought, as she raced through the maze of tents and huts. They would be leaving through the side.

When they approached the ice wall, Kya turned a portion of the wall to water and kept running. She wished that she had been able to practice her bending more, but as it was, bending at all was too risky.

Katara, Sokka, and Kya raced across the frozen tundra, holding the canoe and the bag of supplies. Small glaciers gave them some cover as they skirted around the edge of the fighting. Strangely, the stars were visible—the smoke from the ships didn’t obscure them. Cries of pain and rage emanated from the battlefield. Smoke and the stomach-churning smell of charred flesh drifted towards them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sokka turn his head towards the fight.

“Don’t look, Sokka. Keep up,” she panted. He obeyed and kept pace.

They finally came to the land’s edge. This was one of the small rivers that led out to the open ocean. The freezing water rushed towards the ocean. Sokka put the canoe down and looked at it, then looked at his mom.

“What now?”

Kya told them to get in, and they obeyed. She gave them quick hugs.

“I love you both so, so much.” She placed the bag of supplies inside the canoe with them. She also took off her necklace and gave it to Katara. Katara looked at it, then back at Kya.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Katara asked, eyes wide in the light of the full moon.

“No, little seal-puppy, I can’t come with you.” Kya saw Sokka’s understanding face, his eyes wide. “You need to leave the Tribe for right now. Your Dad and I will come get you when the Fire Nation’s gone, but they can’t find you in the village.”

“We understand, Mom,” Sokka said, grabbing Katara’s hand.

“No! Mom, come with us, please!” Katara cried. Kya winced as she felt, more than heard, some Fire Nation soldiers turn their way.

“Shh, please, seal-puppy. Be very quiet. Trust your brother. Everything’s gonna be alright, I promise. Sokka, take care of your sister, alright?” She didn’t wait to see him nod. “The current won’t take you very far—it should take you around the village, toward the glacier shaped like an orca-bear’s tooth.”

She heard, very faintly, footsteps coming toward them. They were still a long way off.

“Hey, it’s about your bedtime, anyways, how about I sing to you, okay?” She cleared her throat.

 _Hush now, my baby_  
_Be still, love, don’t cry_  
_Sleep as you’re rocked by the stream_  
_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_  
_So I’ll be with you when you dream_

She began bending some water over the canoe and froze it, disguising the canoe as a piece of ice.

“No, Mom!” she heard Katara cry. She knew Sokka had covered his sister’s mouth. Kya looked up at the moon and out at the ocean, and began to pray. Tears streamed down her face.

 _River, oh River, flow gently, for me_  
_Such precious cargo you bear_  
_Do you know somewhere they can live free?_  
_River, deliver them there_

She bent the water and sent the disguised canoe away, down to the ocean. She used her bending to make the current flow faster. _Tui and La and Yue, protect them, please,_ she thought desperately. She heard the crunch of snow as booted footsteps grew closer and stopped.

 _“Where is the last Southern Waterbender?”_ a soldier behind her asked in Common. Kya stretched out her hands and felt the power of the full moon engulf her.

“You’re looking at her,” she said, voice hard, as she gathered some water and pushed the soldiers down. She turned and encased some soldiers in ice, and flung them into the ocean.

“Kya! No!” she heard Hakoda call out. She pulled the water out of the river and overwhelmed some of the soldiers, then turned and ran.

This time, she didn’t hear the fire. An overwhelming heat hit her back, and Kya stumbled and fell. She coughed, unable to feel her back—though she did feel the skin of her scalp crack and pull as she moved her head. She heard a Fire Nation soldier approach her, and he kicked her with his steel-toed boot. She coughed, and felt herself be turned over.

 _“Take me as your prisoner,”_ Kya said, punctuating her statement with coughs. _“Leave the rest of the village alone.”_

 _“I’m afraid I won’t be taking you as a prisoner today,”_ the soldier said, a vicious smirk on his face. The last thing she saw was the star Hokule’a.

oOo

Sokka stopped covering his sister’s mouth and sat up in the canoe. The ice was thin enough that it let some light from the full moon in. He looked over at Katara. Her eyes were wide.

“We’re gonna be fine, okay?” he said. He dug around in the bag and gave Katara some jerky. She shook her head. He put it back. He didn’t feel like eating either. He scooched over and sat next to her. He grabbed Katara’s hand and held it.

After a while, the river merged with the ocean. Sokka could tell because the canoe started moving gently side-to-side, instead of merely forward.

A while after that, the canoe hit something with a thunk. Sokka froze, and then grabbed his boomerang. He gently chipped at the ice covering the canoe until he could see outside. He didn’t understand what he saw at first. It was just blackness. Not even the light of the moon was visible. He poked the tip of his boomerang out, and heard the hollow clink of metal on metal.

“Oh no,” he said softly. He turned to Katara. “Can you use your bending to push us away?” he asked gently.

Katara shook her head. “I can’t even move a jar, much less a whole canoe! I’d probably end up melting the ice covering us!”

“Okay, okay. We’ll just let ourselves drift along. The ship doesn’t seem to be moving anyways. We’ll just float for a while.”

oOo

Princess Ursa contemplated the full moon with sadness. She had staunchly advised against the raid, but her husband had insisted on it taking place, as well as being present for the slaying of the last Southern Waterbender. He took her along, “sure that she would enjoy watching the slaughter of such a barbaric people.” She scoffed at her husband’s words, but couldn’t well refuse. Instead of staying to watch, she had commanded a smaller ship to take her around to the back of the tundra.

She heard a horn sound, and she sighed. The deed had been done, and they had captured the chief of the Tribe as well. Killing the last Waterbender would ensure the Tribe’s continued weakness—but the kidnapping of the chief would ensure the Tribe remained leaderless. Ursa shook her head at the logic.

She watched as a piece of ice floated towards her ship. She thought she heard some murmuring. And then a clink of metal on metal. Her eyebrow arched. She looked around for her staff or some of the Imperial Firebenders, but none were outside. They thought the polar air too cold. She shook her head and looked at the stars again.

But her gaze was drawn to the strange chunk of ice. Over and over again, she looked away, only to find herself looking at it again. She shrugged and turned.

She seized a rope and tied a loop, then lassoed the ice. She dragged it to the bow of the ship and called for one of her staff.

“Yes, Princess?” Zana said, bowing.

“Hold this,” Ursa said, and tossed her the rope. Zana caught it skillfully, but looked at Ursa, puzzled.

“My lady?” she asked. Ursa smiled.

“Just…hold it for right now. Don’t tell anyone that I’ve asked you to do this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zana smiled as she looked out at the ocean. Ursa went below deck and told the engineer on duty to open the bay doors. He looked at her quizzically but complied. Ursa walked out onto the ramp and grabbed the rope. She dragged the ice onto the ramp and dismissed the engineer.

Making sure no one else was in the loading bay, she carefully melted the ice with her firebending. A boomerang suddenly flew out of the ice, and Ursa caught it on instinct. She hissed in pain—she had caught it on the sharp edge.

She took a closer look at the ice and saw two children in the canoe, a boy and a girl. The boy was holding a knife and a club, too big for him, hatred blazing in his eyes. The girl was next to him, her eyes wide with fear in the moonlight.

“Let…us….go,” the boy said haltingly, in Commonspeak.

“I am not going to hurt you, little one,” Ursa said placatingly, also in Commonspeak. She gave him his boomerang back.

“You’re Fire Nation,” the boy spat, as if that explained everything, eyes roving over her red robes, disgust and hate twisting his young voice.

Ursa paused. “ _Yes, but I am a friend_ ,” she said in the language of the Southern Water Tribe. She heard the children gasp. The girl stepped forward.

_“Please, help us. Our mom is going to be looking for us— they were looking for waterbenders, and she’s a waterbender and so am—”_

_“Shhhhh! Katara!”_ the boy said, glaring at the young girl. Ursa’s eyes softened.

_“I am sorry, little one. But I think you should come with me. I will explain everything.”_

_“No,”_ the boy said loudly. _“Just let us go!”_

Ursa looked at the boy, then the girl. _“You’re a waterbender, yes? I can keep you safe. Trust me.”_

 _“No, she’s not a waterbender, and we want to go home!”_ the boy said.

Ursa knelt down. She took a breath. _“Listen to me. Your mother is a very brave woman, and you are both very brave. But she gave herself up for you children—she is with the spirits now, and the chief of your tribe has been captured.”_

 _“Dad? He’s been captured?”_ the boy asked. The boy had tears in his eyes, but the girl didn’t cry at all.

 _“You’re lying!”_ the boy cried, but Ursa’s face remained impassive. The boy saw that she was telling the truth, and he dropped his defensive stance.

 _“You want to make a difference, yes?”_ Ursa waited for the girl and boy to nod. “Then come with me. I will teach you.” Ursa stood and retreated into the loading bay. She heard the boy and the girl follow. She led them up to her chambers, and she glared threateningly at the attendants and firebenders who so much as dared look at her and the children. She was questioned by none of them.

When they arrived at her chambers, she opened the door and invited them in. They sullenly followed her and sat down on the floor.

_“What are your names?”_

Neither answered at first.

_“My name is Ursa. Please tell me your names.”_

She was answered with a small voice, coming from the girl. _“I’m Katara, and my brother’s name is Sokka.”_

 _“Sokka, Katara,”_ Ursa said, bowing to each of them. _“I have two children who are just about your age. I’m sure you’ll get along quite well.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple things.
> 
> 1\. This story does take place in the Avatar world--same continents and all.  
> 2\. For those of you who know anything about stars, Hokule'a is the Star of Gladness in Hawaiian culture. Here I use it as the South star, like the equivalent of the North star. I like stars man.  
> 3\. We've got a little more exposition to cover, and then we'll be getting into the main story.
> 
> I've done my best to mesh the two worlds together as neatly as possible, respecting both source materials.
> 
> As always, please review and kudos--I'm down for constructive criticism and reviews are so freakin' motivational, man.
> 
> Also, this story is subject to editing/changes--I find it unlikely as I've got most of this story planned out and I am a ruthless editor of my own writing, but you never know.


	2. I Pray We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Zuko, Azula, and Sokka and Katara's childhood in the Fire Nation Palace.

Zuko raced through the garden, laughing, as he felt Azula right behind him.

“I’m gonna get you!” he heard Sokka yell angrily. Azula and Zuko looked at each other and laughed, and when Katara caught up with them, she laughed, too.

“Telling him there was a scorpio-spider on his head, then whacking his head?” Katara gasped, out of breath from running and laughing. “Genius,” she pushed Azula playfully.

“Well, I am a genius,” Azula said, pretending to put on a haughty air.

They were laughing so much, they didn’t realize there was a net underneath their feet. Suddenly all three of them were lifted upwards as the net enclosed around them.

“Ugh!” Zuko grunted, surprised at the sudden change in position. He was at the bottom of the net trap, with Katara and Azula piled on top of him. Katara’s foot was in his face, and Azula’s hand was uncomfortably close to his neck.

Azula didn’t say anything, just looked around, her amber eyes looking for ways to escape.

“Ha-ha!” Sokka’s voice startled all three of them. “You all fell right into my trap!” he gloated, pointing at them and laughing. Katara stuck her tongue out at him.

“How are we gonna get down, Sokka?” Zuko yelled. Sokka looked away and shrugged, acting as if he didn’t care. 

“You figure it out,” he said.

“Wait, nobody move,” Azula commanded. Both Zuko and Katara, who had been wriggling, stopped. “If I can set the net on fire, very carefully, the net will weaken enough that we should fall out. But nobody move, okay?”

She didn’t wait for their responses, and carefully set fire to the net. Zuko felt the heat right by his face, and he tried very hard not to panic.

“Azula,” he said, voice wavering, as he could see the flame move closer.

“Relax, it won’t hurt you,” Azula said, but her voice betrayed her lack of confidence.

“I can’t see! What’s happening?” Katara asked fearfully.

“Azula!” Zuko cried out as he saw Katara’s pant leg catch fire, close to his face. Katara shrieked as she felt the heat.

Zuko, in a moment of panic, set fire to the rest of the net, and they all fell to the ground. He was smushed into the ground by the weight of his sister and Katara, and he felt a little dizzy, but they were okay. Katara and Azula rolled off of him. Katara’s pant leg was still on fire, but Zuko quickly put it out with his firebending.

Katara was sniffling and crying, and he hugged her. Zuko glared at Azula.

“You could’ve burned her!” he yelled. Then he saw Azula’s huge eyes, wide and frightened. He sighed. “C’mere.” He pulled Azula into a hug.

“It was an accident,” Azula whispered.

Katara nodded, her tears drying. “I know.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sokka running towards them. He had wandered off, sure that they would take longer to get out of the net.

“OhmyYueareyouokayKatara?” Sokka asked, his voice an octave higher.

“I’m fine, Sokka.” But she glared at the Water Tribe boy. “But don’t put us in nets anymore!”

Sokka looked sheepish. “I’m sorry. But I’m glad you’re okay.” He hugged his sister.

Azula and Zuko heard the rustling of cloth, and they stood as they saw their mother approaching. Sokka and Katara quickly followed suit, and they bowed to Ursa as she came closer.

“Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war-front,” Ursa said, smiling. Then she saw the charred net and Katara’s tearstained face. “Is everything alright?”

“We’re fine, Mom. Let’s read this letter!” Zuko exclaimed. Ursa paused.  
“Alright,” she agreed. “Sokka, Katara, please come with us.” She turned and walked into the palace.

Sokka and Katara shrugged and followed the royals into the palace.

oOo

“If the city is magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be a sight to behold. I hope you all see it someday, if we don’t burn it to the ground, first!”

Zuko and Azula laughed at the joke, but Sokka and Katara just stared with grave faces.

“Until then, enjoy these gifts. For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the Outer Wall. Note the inscription, and superior craftsmanship.”

A servant brought Zuko the dagger, and he unsheathed it.  
“‘Never give up without a fight’,” he breathed in wonder at the dagger.

“And for Azula,” Ursa continued, “a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls.”

A servant approached Azula with a doll, dressed in all green. She frowned in disgust as she turned the doll over in her hands, examining it.

“For the lovely Katara, a bolt of blue cloth from the finest weaver in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se.”

A servant brought forward the cloth, and Katara fingered it, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you,” she said softly, to Ursa.

“And for the intelligent Sokka, a logic puzzle from earthbending craftsmen. You must separate the pieces, without breaking them. It can only be done by the greatest of logicians,” Ursa finished with a smile.

A servant began bringing over the box with Sokka’s gift, but he was interrupted by the boy, who eagerly took the box from his hands and ripped open the box, revealing two intricately connected pieces of stone.

“Ohhhhh,” gasped Sokka, who immediately began trying the puzzle. The stones clinked as they Sokka knocked them together, pushing and pulling at the stone.

“If Uncle doesn’t make it back from the war, that means Dad is next in line to be Firelord, wouldn’t he?” Azula asked.

Sokka and Katara looked at the princess in shock. A look passed between the siblings.

Ursa stepped in. “Azula, we don’t speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn’t return. And besides, Firelord Azulon is a picture of health.”

Zuko chimed in. “Yeah, how would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?” 

“I still think our Dad would make a much better Firelord than his Royal-Tea-Loving-Kookiness,” Azula said with a sneer as she set her doll on fire.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other uneasily.

oOo

Zuko tossed and turned in his huge bed. He had been trying to sleep for hours, but it wasn’t working. Finally, he threw off his blankets and put on some black robes. 

He had dubbed them his “sneaky clothes.” Whenever he couldn’t sleep, he would put them on and try to evade the palace guards until he was so exhausted he would almost fall asleep on his feet. He played this game with Lu Ten, when his cousin was home. It was a much better version of ‘hide-and-find,’ in his opinion. 

This time, he would be sneaking around the palace under a full moon. A thrill ran through him. The extra lighting would make it more difficult for him to remain unnoticed. He climbed onto the roof of the palace and remained there for a few moments, admiring the full moon. He didn’t care what Azula said—the Water Tribe tales Katara and Sokka told him were super cool. His favorite was the one about the otter-penguin. 

He ran along the roof of the palace towards the inner courtyard and paused just as he was about to lose his balance. He stopped, and jumped onto his hands. He wobbled, but grit his teeth and began walking on his hands. The earthen tiles of the roof were usually warm from the heat of the sun, but they were cool now. He felt himself slip, and he tipped over. He tumbled off the roof with a soft cry, but managed to twist himself so that he landed in the courtyard on his feet.

He shook himself and climbed back up onto the roof, flipping onto the sconces in the courtyard. He stood up on the roof and stared out at the layout of the palace again. He sat, admiring the light of the full moon.

He suddenly thought he heard whispered voices. He decided to get a closer look.

He crept along the roof of the palace until the came to the area. He heard sloshing water, and the _whoosh_ of something flying fast. He smelled the sharp fragrance of mint and oregano.

“Ugh! This is impossible!” he heard Katara say loudly.

“Katara,” he heard his mother’s voice, “—you’re doing great. This is very difficult.” He heard another _woosh_.

His mother admonished, “Please be careful. You could’ve hit me.”

“Sorry!” Sokka apologized.

At this point, Zuko was close enough that he could peer over the rooftop. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Katara was practicing waterbending forms! _Katara’s a waterbender?_ he wondered. And Sokka was practicing with a boomerang. _He was actually pretty good_ , the young prince thought to himself. His mother was sitting on a chair in the center of the small yard. Tubs of water had been brought out, and water had spilled over onto the tiled ground.

Katara took a breath and assumed a bending posture. A small stream of water slowly came upwards, and Ursa smiled.

“Very good. Feel the water, let it call to you.”

He watched them practice for hours, until the moon had almost set. Sokka, without fail, threw his boomerang at targets until he hit one.

Zuko felt his chi inside him, and he shook himself. It was nearly time for him to wake up. He was going to leave when he saw Sokka bow to the full moon. The boy’s hair seemed to turn white in the moonlight. Katara saw Sokka and bowed too.

He heard Sokka say something softly. But it was in a different language—Zuko couldn’t understand it. Zuko looked up at the moon, and the moon almost seemed to smile at him. He turned and ran back to his room. 

oOo

The next day, he couldn’t stop staring at Katara and Sokka. Sokka caught him looking a couple times, and scowled at the other boy.

“What, do I have something on my face?”

Zuko made a non-committal grunt and turned back to his rice.

“Mom, can I be excused?” Azula wheedled from the other side of the table. Ursa nodded.

“Yes, you may be excused." 

“Ty Lee and Mai are supposed to be coming today!” Azula said excitedly as she jumped up. A servant cleared her bowl and chopsticks.

Sokka scoffed. “Oh boy,” he said sarcastically. Zuko winced in solidarity. Ty Lee would always get in his and Sokka’s business. She would cartwheel around try to get their attention and it was awful.

“Sokka, I think it’s good for you to play with other children,” his mother scolded gently. “You know you have the whole run of the palace, except for rooms with the insignia of the Firelord. I’ve told you that before, you know.”

Sokka looked down in shame at his rice. “Yes, Princess Ursa.”

Ursa looked at them and smiled. “How about you play in the palace garden? Ty Lee and Mai will be along very soon.”

Zuko wanted to ask about the waterbending and the boomerang lessons, but he knew that he should ask Sokka and Katara in private. _Azula might tell Dad._

oOo

Princess Ursa sat in meditation by the garden pond. The children played tag behind her.

“You’re it,” Sokka giggled as he raced away from Katara. He caught up with Azula and Zuko and ran. Katara laughed good-naturedly and chased after them. Azula and Zuko just ran, panting too hard to laugh.

A servant brought Ursa a scroll. She read it, and stood, tears in her eyes. Zuko and Azula sensed something was wrong, as they stopped running and walked over to their mother, Sokka and Katara following suit.

“Iroh has lost his son. Your cousin, Lu Ten, did not survive the battle.”

Zuko was shocked. He froze, too sad and surprised to form tears. Sokka and Katara looked crestfallen, and Katara hugged Sokka. He hugged her back and he buried his face in her hair.

Azula didn’t react.

oOo

He was playing with his dagger later that day. He pretended to have a knife-fight against imaginary enemies. Sokka was in the corner, tugging on the stone puzzle. Katara was reading a scroll. Zuko could feel Azula’s eyes on him. He always thought her eyes were really heavy.

He pretended to get stabbed, and he fell on the floor dramatically. Katara noticed his sudden motion and rolled her eyes. Azula spoke up quickly.

“You waste all your time playing with knives. You’re not even good.” Azula stood and crossed her arms. 

“Put an apple on your head and we’ll see how good I am!” Zuko retorted, face hot. He liked knives.

“By the way, Uncle’s coming home,” Azula said, shrugging and turning away. Katara and Sokka both looked up at the pronouncement.

“Does that mean…we won the War?” Zuko asked cautiously.

“No,” Azula said, derision dripping from her lips. “It means Uncle’s a quitter and a loser." 

“What are you talking about? Uncle’s not a quitter!” Zuko protested, balling his fists.

“Uncle Iroh is a very nice man!” Katara agreed.

“Shut up, peasant!” Azula’s lips curled. “He’s not even your Uncle—he’s General Iroh to you.”

“Leave her alone, Azula,” Sokka said slowly. He glared at her, features twisted in a way that Zuko rarely saw on the other boy. Azula had the gall to look contrite. She shrugged.

“He found out his son died and he just fell apart! A real general would burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying.”

Zuko, out of the corner of his eye, saw Katara ball her fists, and Sokka approached her.

“How do you know what he should do?” Zuko asked. “He’s probably sad his only kid is gone. Forever.”

Just then, Ursa appeared.

“Prince Ozai has requested an audience with Firelord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up!” She looked at the two Water Tribe children. “You don’t have to come, it’s okay.”

Both children looked relieved at the pronouncement. Zuko hurried to get dressed, but Azula walked slowly away. 

“’Firelord Azulon,’ can’t you just call him ‘Grandfather’? He’s not exactly the powerful Firelord he used to be. Someone will probably end up taking his place soon.”

Ursa’s face became thunderous. “Young lady! Not another word!” As Azula skipped away, she shook her head sadly. “What is wrong with that child?” she asked herself softly.

oOo 

“Mom, why is there a giant dragon statue behind Firelord Azulon’s throne? It’s…scary looking,” Zuko said as his mother brushed his hair.

“Dragons were once the protectors of the royal house. In the old days, the dragons would select the Firelord,” she said as she brushed his hair. 

Zuko smiled. He liked it when his mom brushed his hair. There were servants to do that sort of thing, but he liked it when his mom did it instead. She liked to do it for Azula, too. His mom always said Azula had beautiful hair.

“And the way our hair is pulled into a topknot? Or a phoenix plume?” Ursa continued, her mind wandering as she lectured her son, “That’s our connection to fire itself. To cut off your hair is to cut off your connection from the Eternal Flame—to renounce Fire itself.”

“But everything is meant to be in harmony with each other. We couldn’t live without water, like the river that flows through Caldera, and we couldn’t live without its life-giving properties. It waters the fields and our crops, as well.” 

“Mom?” Zuko suddenly asked as his mother finished tying up his hair.

“Yes, little turtle-duck?” 

Zuko paused, unsure of how to phrase his question. “Last night…what were you and Katara doing? And Sokka, too?”

Ursa smiled slightly. She hugged her son very tightly. “I was wondering if you would ever ask, little one,” she said, light in her eyes. 

Zuko gaped. “You saw me?” he asked, crestfallen. “But I was so sneaky.”

Ursa chuckled. “And where do you think you got your sneakiness, my little one?” She poked his stomach. 

Zuko giggled.

His mom stopped, but she looked at him, serious. “Zuko, do not tell anyone about what you saw. Katara and Sokka would be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out that I was teaching them Water Tribe ways.”

“How do you know Water Tribe ways, Mom?” 

“I will tell you in time. But right now, we must go see the Firelord, alright?”

Zuko nodded. 

oOo

Sokka couldn’t sleep that night. He knew something was wrong, and he knew Katara knew it, too. Zuko had come out of the meeting frightened and pale. _Well_ , he thought to himself, _paler than usual_. He wouldn’t tell them what was wrong, and Azula wasn’t much help either.

He looked out the window, but there was no moon tonight. The stars shone coldly. _And they weren’t even the right stars!_

He missed Mom and Dad so much.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sokka stood up immediately.

Ursa stood in the doorway, a cloak about her shoulders. 

“Wake Katara, very quickly. I have to say something to both of you.” Her voice was urgent.

Sokka quickly crossed the room shook his sister awake.

 _“Sokka? What?”_ she asked in their native tongue.

“Listen to me, both of you.” Ursa paused here, as if gathering her strength. Sokka didn’t like what that meant. “You are both so brave and so strong. I need you now, to be even braver and stronger, okay?” 

She hugged them both. “I care about you both a lot. I don’t have a lot of time, but I wanted to tell you, protect each other. You will need each other. And listen to your hearts.”

Sokka didn’t like her tone of voice. Ursa stood. She smiled at both of them, then turned away and exited the room.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other. They were both wide awake now. They scrambled off Katara’s bed and followed Ursa to Zuko’s room. She seemed to be humming a tune, completely unaware she was doing it. The tune felt familiar, Sokka thought as they arrived at Zuko’s room. They peered around the door to watch.

“Mom?” Zuko asked, groggily. 

“Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done to protect you.”

She hugged him.

“Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.”

Sokka found Katara’s hand and squeezed tightly. 

Zuko was fast asleep by now. Ursa stood and kissed him on his forehead, then strode towards the door. She pulled her hood up. There was no time for Katara or Sokka to hide, so when Ursa swung the door open, she saw them, eyes wide in sorrow.

“Don’t leave us, please!” Katara said as she hugged Ursa’s waist. Tears were flowing down the young girl’s cheeks.

“I have to, little one. I have to go.” She looked back at Zuko.

Sokka followed her gaze. He looked at Katara. Katara met his gaze, and she nodded, knowing what he was thinking. They looked back at Ursa.

“We promise to take care of him,” he said. 

“We’re Water Tribe. It’s what we do. We look out for each other.” Katara nodded beside him.

Ursa half-smiled at them. _Her eyes were so sad_ , Sokka thought.

“Thank you, but I’m afraid that won’t be enough,” Ursa said, almost to herself.

“We promised, and we will,” Sokka said.

Ursa bowed to them. “Thank you.” She paused and considered them for a moment, then dug into her sleeve and pressed something small and smooth into Sokka’s palm.

“When you think you’ve found a friend, show them this. But not until you’re sure they’re a friend, okay?” 

Sokka looked at the small tile. It was a Pai Sho tile, with a white lotus etched into it. When he and Katara looked up, Ursa was walking down the hall. 

Katara looked at Sokka, her eyes large. “Can I say a prayer, really quick? It’s what Mom did.”

Sokka squeezed her hand harder. “Yeah, okay.” She opened the door and tugged Sokka along.

Their mom made sure they knew their prayers, even the ones from the legends and stories. If they ever needed help from the spirits, they would always know which ones to sing. Or such was her reasoning. Sokka didn’t think he believed the spirits were watching over them—but he still prayed because it made him think of home.

Katara began to sing a Water Tribe prayer. Sokka closed his eyes as he remembered which story this particular prayer came from.

_My friend, you’re safe now_

_And safe may you stay,_

_For I have a prayer just for you:_

_Grow, baby penguin_

_Come back someday_

_Come and deliver us too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It looks like I'll be updating, as much as possible, on Saturdays. Couple things:
> 
> 1\. Sokka notes that the stars are different at the equator than they are at the South pole. This is a real thing--most of the stars in real life would be much different at the poles than at the equator.  
> 2\. I really do think that Azula, out of all of the Gaang in the show, respects Sokka the most as an enemy. She respects his skill as a tactician and planner, even though he can't bend and isn't her equal in that respect (I remember looking at a meta somewhere where apparently she took care to knock Boomerang away before guarding herself in The Chase). She takes special care to distract Sokka during the eclipse--she knows he's the smartest out of all of them.  
> 3\. The reason Ursa didn't have a plan to rescue the last Southern Waterbenders in the last chapter is because of time constraints and a lack of agents in/around the South pole. :( 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, and comments/kudos always appreciated. :)


	3. A Son of a Proud History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: we have an implication of rape in this chapter--the act itself doesn't happen, but the implication is there. It happens at the banquet scene, if you want to skip over that a little.

They burst out of the stable doors and whipped through the palace streets, the wind in their faces. Zuko laughed joyously, for what felt like the first time in years. Azula almost smiled at her brother.

She noticed that he had turned to look at the carvings and paintings along some of the streets.

“Zuko! How’d you like your face carved on a wall?” she called out, a glint in her eyes.

“Someday, yes!” Zuko called back, smiling.

“How about now?” Azula threw a blue flame at her brother—not close enough to hit him, but enough to spook his rhino-horse. The rhino-horse bleated and bucked, almost smashing Zuko against the wall. She edged back slightly, but only barely. She saw Zuko whisper soothingly to his rhino-horse.

“You almost killed me!” Zuko whipped his head back to glare at her, anger in his eyes. _Yes,_ she mused, she really could’ve _._

“Awww, c’mon, Zuzu! Where’s your sense of fun?” she asked, coquettishly.

“Oh, it’s fun you want?” Zuko asked as he urged on his steed, trying to edge out in front of her. But she pulled the reins back, and he couldn’t control his rhino-horse in time. He rode down a small hill in the ramp instead. He shouted a few choice words. Azula grinned, then brought her rhino-horse around to where he couldn’t see her.

When he finally regained control, he looked around.

“Azula?” he asked.

She arrived, jumping over him and riding back up the hill. He slapped the reins and followed. She laughed as he followed her, closer to the river and to the boundary of the palace.

She skillfully maneuvered herself so that she was on a roof above him, while he trailed below her.

“Admit it, Zuko, you’ve always looked up to me!” Azula let a cruel undercurrent pervade her tone. _He’ll never catch up._

Zuko rolled his eyes.

She suddenly descended down so that she was supposed to be in front of him on the road, but he had anticipated the move. He urged his rhino-horse forward, and edged through just before Azula descended from above.

“Second born, second place!” he called to her, laughing, as he turned away from the river and back towards the center of the palace.

Azula’s eyes narrowed. “Not for long!” she retorted. _Not for long_.

She whipped her rhino-horse more and was side-by-side with Zuko, both of their royal uniforms wrinkled and flying behind them. Zuko’s hair was unkempt and windblown, his eyes light as he smiled at her. _How vulnerable_ , Azula thought. Her hair was perfect.

Eventually they approached the Garden of Firelords. None of the statues had been finished—only Firelord Sozin was even close to being finished after fifty years, so great was its height and craftsmanship.

Zuko looked at the shaky supports, leading to the top of the statue, and grinned. He looked at Azula. Her lips curved into a smile.

Zuko edged his rhino-horse onto the supports, meant for the slaves who worked on the statue. Azula followed, careful to not let her rhino-horse lose its footing. But Zuko wasn’t so careful. He maneuvered around a corner, too close to the edge, and he looked as if he was about to fall. Azula pretended not to notice. She urged her rhino-horse forward

She looked back again and he had righted himself, trusting his rhino-horse. But in the process, he had tipped over a pile of stone. The stones slipped off the platform and fell onto the statue. Firelord Sozin’s nose fell off, and onto the platform. Zuko cried out in alarm, and Azula’s eyes widened. The fallen nose was breaking the wooden supports. Azula edged her rhino-horse on faster, not caring how badly she was whipping it.

Zuko and Azula raced to the bottom of the supports. Azula looked back, to see Zuko nearly crushed by the falling stone. Then he urged his rhino-horse to leap off the supports, nearly ten feet off the ground. He landed heavily, but he and his rhino-horse seemed unharmed.

The stone fell into the ground, creating a huge indent. Zuko looked at Azula, then laughed. She began laughing too.

“You don’t think we’ll get in trouble for this, will we?” Zuko asked, still chucking at their narrow escape.

“No, not a chance,” Azula said. She didn’t mean it.

oOo

“Why am I tormented by such a disrespectful, destructive, pathetic son?” Firelord Ozai asked. The flames grew higher as he spoke.

Azula and Zuko both knelt. She could see Zuko flinch with every adjective.

“Father, I—”

“Be still!” The flames shot up. “I am speaking.”

Zuko stilled.

“I seek to win this long war, and build the greatest empire the world has ever seen, and you, Prince Zuko, can only amuse yourself by tearing it down!”

There was a pause.

“I am sorry, Father. I am responsible for this,” Zuko said to the floor. Azula rolled her eyes. He was always so good. _Always taking responsibility._

“And do you know what that word means, boy?” Firelord Ozai said, disapproval clear in his voice.

“I understand, Father,” Zuko replied meekly.

“And do you understand that you are responsible for showing respect? Respect for the firelord? Respect for the power and legacy of your forefathers?” Firelord Ozai paused. “Your sister has always revered her forefathers—she could never cause such destruction to their legacy as you did, Prince Zuko.”

“I do respect my forefathers! It was an accident, and one that I can take pains to repair!” Zuko protested, lifting his gaze from the floor.

The flames in front of the throne jumped up suddenly, blazing in their intensity. “But your failure to demonstrate respect for the throne betrays your inherent weakness, as a son and as an heir to the Firelord.”

Zuko stared at the floor, breathing hard. The flames died down.

“You are dismissed, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko stood and bowed. When he left, Azula remained, her face still cast downwards.

“The boy is weak,” Firelord Ozai said, as he stood and descended from the dais. “He is not fit to be my successor.”

“It may help him, if you were harder on him, Father,” Azula said. “He cares about your approval—that much is clear. But he will not do what is necessary to earn it.”

“No,” Firelord Ozai said, circling her. “He cannot live up to my expectations.”

“Perhaps it would be wise to give him an opportunity show that failure, that weakness—then it would show to all of the court that he is not fit to rule,” Azula suggested, a smile on her lips.

“Maybe. Maybe so,” Firelord Ozai said, thoughtful. He ascended the stairs to the throne. “Go now. I will see you tonight.”

Azula stood and bowed.

oOo

She knew his favorite spot to brood. _He really is too predictable._ He was sitting on the roof of the highest tower of the palace, staring out at the sea. She heard him humming a tune—it wasn’t one she had heard before. He sighed as she approached.

“Well, that went well,” Azula said, casually flicking out a knife.

“Go away.”

“It almost couldn’t have gone worse,” Azula continued, pretending to catch some stray dirt from under her fingernails.

“He called me ‘disrespectful’, ‘weak’, a ‘failure’,” Zuko seethed, not looking at her.

Azula cocked her head. “Well, you are rather pathetic.”

Zuko snarled, “He practically accused me of spitting on Great-grandfather’s legacy!”

Azula chuckled. “Yes, I can just see it now, can’t you? ‘Prince Zuko joins the war efforts—oh look! There go the colonies!’” She laughed at the thought.

Zuko scoffed. “You can laugh about it.”

“Statues cracking and toppling over, the river drying up…Yes, you will bring the greatest empire on the planet to ruin,” Azula continued in her fantasy, letting the knife glint in the fading sunlight.

Her brother rolled his eyes.

She suddenly flung the knife at his face. He barely had the chance to move before it sank itself into the earthen tiles of the roof. He whipped his head to glare at her.

“What in Agni was that?” he yelled, standing. “You could’ve hit me!”

Azula tsked. “Really, Zuko, we look nearly too much alike as it is. We need something to differentiate between the two of us.”

He sat down, avoiding the knife. “You know the difference between us, Azula? Mom never thought I was a monster.”

Azula’s eyes narrowed in a sudden rage, but only slightly. She looked down at her nails. “I prefer to think of it as, you care more than I do.”

“Yeah? You’ve never needed to care about anything.”

“Really?” Azula looked at her perfect nails again. “Then I guess I don’t care that we’re both late for the banquet?”

Zuko’s gold eyes widened. He cursed as he stood quickly and nearly hit his face on the knife. Azula gracefully slid down the tiles of the roof and landed in the courtyard. Zuko followed, nearly as graceful, Azula noted. _But not quite._

oOo

“I’m done for. Father will kill me,” Zuko said as a servant fastened the ceremonial armor on him.

“Relax,” Azula said, her armor already fastened. “No one will even notice.” When they arrived at the doors of the indoor banquet hall, she pushed him through first. There were faint cheers. She strode in regally behind him, to roaring applause.

“’Not notice,’ huh?” Zuko asked her through gritted teeth, smiling as he bowed to the crowd. Azula followed suit. She smirked.

Uncle Iroh approached them, smiling. He bowed to them.

“Princess Azula, you have been placed in charge of construction of the Garden of Firelords, as its Chief Architect.”

Azula smiled. “Thank you for the news, Uncle. I will be sure to thank Father.” She strode off.

Zuko had blinked at the pronouncement. The Garden of Firelords was the pride of the royal palace—all of the firelords were to have a statue there. Firelord Azulon had begun its construction, nearly fifty years ago, but there was enough room for statues of thousands of firelords there.

Zuko nodded in respect to his uncle, as he felt a twinge in his stomach at the pronouncement. “How are you, Uncle?” he asked in a low voice as they approached the table.

“I am well, nephew. How has your tsungi horn skills improved since we spoke of it last?"

Zuko frowned slightly. “I’m afraid I haven’t put much time into it, lately. I have been preoccupied with other concerns.”

Iroh’s face lost its geniality for a moment. “Your firebending training?”

Zuko nodded slightly. “In addition to other matters.”

“Well, I’m sure you will surpass all expectations, Prince Zuko.” Iroh bowed and walked to sit at his assigned seat.

“Father,” Azula called, “—I propose that the High Priests deliver tribute to their new Chief Architect.”

“An excellent idea,” Firelord Ozai replied. “Li! Lo!”

The two women scurried up from their table and bowed in front of the royal family.

“By the power of Agni,” the twins said in unison, “—we present for your delectation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land.”

Zuko noticed a folding screen that had suddenly appeared, red silks draped across it, obscuring the view of the indoor pond. Li and Lo whirled incense burners, sending currents of jasmine and myrrh towards them. He wrinkled his nose in distaste—it was overpowering.

The screen dropped, revealing a bound girl sitting on an ostrich-horse. She wore dark red wrappings across her pale chest, and what was little more than a loincloth. She had chin length red hair, and her feet were bare. There was a drab green tunic and armor, along with a golden headdress, twin fans, and a sword, presented along with the girl. Lo and Li each held one of the ropes that bound the girl’s hands, and they cruelly pulled the girl forward so that she stumbled. The captive fell hard on her knees, and Zuko winced slightly.

Li and Lo spoke in unison again. “We present to you a delicate mountain flower.”

Azula motioned to Zuko. “Let us inspect this…mountain flower.” She stood and approached the girl. Zuko followed.

As the siblings approached, the girl lifted her head, revealing expressive blue eyes. They blazed with hatred as she glared at the prince and princess. The girl’s mouth was contorted in a sneer.

Azula grabbed the girl’s face and inspected it. The girl narrowed her eyes and pulled back, attempting to bite the princess’ hand.

Immediately the Imperial Firebenders stood at the ready in bending poses, but Azula held up her hand and motioned for the guards to stop. She considered the captive, who was lifting the corner of her mouth ever so slightly. Zuko saw that Azula was dissecting the girl—mentally taking her apart and calculating everything that the girl could withstand. For her part, the girl didn’t flinch, and just stared at the princess, resolute.

“More like a mountain viper-cat,” Azula said, breaking her gaze and rolling her eyes. “Send her to be broken in.”

A chill ran through Zuko. “No! Wait!” Zuko interrupted the guards who were about to take her away. All eyes were on him, and his palms began to sweat slightly. Azula raised an eyebrow.

 _Think, think!_ He turned to Azula. “It, um, does not befit a princess to be so, er, callous to those who are…ahem…uncivilized. She should try to, um, educate and train them, instead. Yes,” he finished, blushing.

Azula’s eyes widened minutely. Then she smiled. “Why, brother, I didn’t know you had a predilection for Earth Kingdom women!”

There were a few titters from the court. The girl’s eyes raged.

“I will not be used in such a manner!” the girl said, incensed.

Zuko reddened. “No! No! That’s not what I’m saying!” He pinched his nose in frustration. “I was just thinking it may benefit us more if she was educated. Then she could tell us about the Earth Kingdom, and advise us how to best help them.”

Azula scoffed. “Take her to the prince’s quarters, I don’t care.”

“I will not let myself be treated in such a manner, especially by an arrogant, pampered palace brat!” the girl shouted, eyes looking around the room. Zuko saw her gaze dart to each of the Imperial Firebenders.

Azula chuckled. “Well, brother, are you going to let her talk to you like that?”

He grit his teeth. He approached the scowling captive. “You will show the proper respect for a prince of the Fire Nation.”

“But I am showing you all the respect you deserve—none!” the girl shouted in response. And with that, the Earth Kingdom girl yanked the ropes binding her hands. Lo and Li let go in surprise.

The Imperial Firebenders took up a bending pose, but Zuko waved them off. He lunged for one of the ropes that was swinging wildly. The girl began to run, but Zuko pursued. The court collectively gasped.

The girl grabbed ahold of the ropes that bound her and wielded them like whips, keeping Zuko on the defensive as he tried to find a way to subdue her. She whipped one of the ropes at Zuko’s face, and he dodged, but managed to snake his hand out just in time to catch it.

“Let go!” the girl cried, tugging on the rope. She grabbed the rope and pulled, making Zuko fall forward. He stumbled to the ground, and she attempted to kick him. She lunged for one of the twin fans on the ostritch-horse, but the animal squawked and reared its head back, and she was left weaponless. Unable to retrieve her weapons, she changed tactics and ran towards Zuko.

Zuko pulled her forward, and the girl’s bare feet slid on the marble floor. She steadied herself, trying to keep from falling, and flicked her wrist, coiling the rope around Zuko’s hands, and he felt himself be pulled forward.

He marveled at the girl’s strength, but he planted his feet and remained immovable. “Hold still,” Zuko said determinedly. He kicked up to his feet and attempted to wrap the rope more around her. She evaded his grasp and pulled backwards.

“Let me go!” the girl yelled louder, pulling harder on the rope. He gazed at the enraged blue eyes. 

Now that he was standing, he pulled very suddenly on the rope, and the girl stumbled to her knees again, falling hard on the marble floor. Quickly, Zuko ran and wrapped the rope around her wrists, binding her tightly, but not cruelly.

Azula laughed, a harsh sound that the court echoed. “You there!” she pointed to a servant. “Send her to Prince Zuko’s quarters.”

She went to Zuko’s side, then bowed to their father. “If it pleases you, Father, I would name Prince Zuko as my assistant in being the Chief Architect of the Garden of Firelords.”

Firelord Ozai nodded his assent, the smallest of smiles playing around his thin lips. Zuko grinned at that.

He gazed back at the girl. She was glaring daggers into him, and he almost lost his smile. He suddenly saw how gaunt her cheekbones were, the trembling in her legs as she walked away, the envious glare at the abundance of food on the tables.

He turned forward, and caught his uncle’s eye. He was not sitting at the royal family’s table, but at a seat on the side. 

Iroh shook his head and turned away when he caught Zuko’s eye. Zuko couldn’t explain why disappointment surged in his throat.

oOo

Later that night, outside his bedroom doors, Zuko coughed awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed and shook himself, steeling his resolve. He gripped the plate of food in his hands tighter. He was going to dismiss her, and send her to the servant’s quarters. And give her the food—hopefully that would appease her.

He opened the door to his chambers and saw the moonlight shine through the window. It illuminated the figure of a woman on his bed. He did not want that. He drew back the curtain around his bed and widened his eyes. 

On his bed was a guard, bound and gagged, trussed up in such a way as to imitate the figure of a woman. The guard attempted to speak, but was muffled by the gag. The guard gestured towards the window.

Zuko put down the plate of food and quickly took off his ceremonial armor and followed. He descended from the window down into the courtyard below. The light of the full moon illuminated his path as he avoided the guards, smirking to himself. His attention was drawn to a small shadow, barely visible.

He snuck over to the shadow, but before he could do or say anything, he was punched in the throat by a gloved hand. He gargled in surprise as the hand dragged him into the shadow. His feet were kicked out from underneath him and his hands were bound before he could do or say anything. His assailant turned him.

A face, painted in white, with bright red eyeliner and deep ruby lipstick faced him. The woman was wearing a gold headdress, along with a drab green tunic and matching bamboo armor. She flicked open a golden fan and held the razor-sharp edge at his throat. 

“Scream, and I kill you,” the girl said, voice hard. Her eyes were calm, but Zuko could see that anger seethed beneath her calm exterior. His eyes widened in recognition. This was the captive girl from earlier.

Zuko bared his teeth. “The penalty is death for assaulting a member of the royal family.” But he whispered the threat.

The girl flattened her lips in a line. “I am going home,” she said. “If that means you die, all the better. The world would be better off without the Fire Nation.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “You’re insane. The Fire Nation is bringing peace and prosperity to the world. It’s only because you don’t know any better that you resist us.”

The fan came dangerously close to this throat. “You…” the girl breathed, fury dripping from the word, “…you have no idea what you’re talking about. The Fire Nation has brought nothing but misery and suffering to the whole world for the last hundred years. You conquer and you enslave and maybe I’d be doing the world a favor if I slit your throat right now.”

Her face was contorted in rage, but Zuko hoped that she still had enough presence of mind to realize her predicament.

“If you kill me, you’ll never leave Caldera alive,” he warned. “The palace is too well guarded, and the earthbending slaves are ordered to drop the land-bridge should even the whisper of an assassin be breathed. And seeing as the rest of Caldera is surrounded by ocean, and the nearest island is forty miles away, there would be no escape.”

Zuko could see that she was mulling the fact over.

“Help me go home, and I will let you go,” the girl said after a moment. 

He suddenly lit his palms with flame and incinerated the rope binding his hands. He brought his fists up to defend his neck and hissed as he felt he edge of the fan slice into his palm. But he maneuvered the fan away from his throat and brought his fists into a bending pose.

The girl brought her fans into a defensive posture. “I just want to go home,” she said. Now that he took a second look at her, and her fan wasn’t at his throat, he was able to see her better. 

The way she had positioned herself meant she was illuminated in the moonlight. Her gold headdress turned to silver, and her white makeup seemed even paler in the light. But the makeup didn’t hide her gaunt cheekbones, and now that rage wasn’t at the forefront of her mind, Zuko could see that her eyes were dim from hunger and homesickness. 

He saw that she was tired. And she was hungry. And she just wanted to go home.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadows of two guards approaching. They would find them in a matter of seconds. 

And in a split second, he made a choice. 

“Follow me,” he said. “But be quiet.” He turned and used the sconces to flip himself onto the roof of the palace. He looked behind him and saw that the woman followed effortlessly, and he almost smiled at that.

He led her across many rooftops, first to the kitchens. From personal experience, he knew that it would be empty. He covertly looked around, and then slipped down noiselessly. He grabbed a bag and began to stuff it with some food—dried fish and several rolls of rice wrapped in nori. He also grabbed a small roll of bread. He turned to find her grabbing some berries and fruit, and she packed that in the bag. He exited the kitchens and leaped back onto the roof. She followed.

He led her past the boundary of the river—it separated the palace and nobles’ houses from the empty fields as well as the slave and servants’ quarters. Noiselessly, they ran along rooftops and down to the edge of the servants’ living quarters.

It was one of the great architectural achievements of Firelord Azulon—earthbending slaves maintained it, and it connected Caldera island to its closest neighboring island. It was not necessary, but Zuko always thought his grandfather sometimes created gaudy and unnecessary things to better display the might and power of the Fire Nation.

“From here, all you have to do is descend and cross the land-bridge. But the land-bridge is still heavily guarded. You’ll need to be very stealthy,” he said as warning.

She regarded him carefully, eyes as hard as flint. “I will be.” She seemed to consider him more. Her eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Then she grit her teeth. “I would’ve killed you, easily and without mercy, if you tried to rape me.”

Zuko reddened as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t have. I was going to send you to the servants’ quarters to sleep.” He saw the woman staring at him. “Really! That...that’s not the honorable conduct of a prince." 

“Your sister didn’t think so.”

Zuko sighed. He had no answer for that. He still felt the weight of her gaze on him.

“You’re almost not so bad for the son of genocidal maniacs and mass-murderers,” the girl said off-handedly.

“Shut up,” Zuko said, bristling. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh, yeah?” She got in his face. “There were children who died because your father decreed that all earthbending children under the age of ten were to die! They were murdered!” She breathed heavily.

Zuko blinked. “What?”

The girl scoffed in disbelief. “How could you not know?”

“You’re lying.”

“Whatever,” the girl said. “I’m going home.” She leapt down from the roof of the barracks, startling one of the servants. The servant had been walking out of the barracks.

“One move, one sound, and you’re dead,” he heard the girl say. The servant stuck his hands up and nodded. The woman took one last look at Zuko, then vanished into the night.

He dropped from the roof, hearing the servant gasp.

“Zuko?” he heard a voice ask. 

Zuko’s stomach dropped. He knew that voice. He turned, in disbelief. He saw Sokka, eyes wide. The other boy had grown taller, but he was still gangly and skinny as Zuko remembered. He briefly wondered if, like the warrior girl, he didn’t have enough to eat.

“Sokka?” he asked, breathless, a grin on his face. “What’re you doing here?” he embraced the other boy.

“Katara and I live with Zana now, as servants in the palace,” Sokka said, brow furrowed. “Didn’t you know?”

The prince shook his head. “I didn’t know. I…” Zuko swallowed, painful memories suddenly resurfacing. “I always thought you were with my mother. Do you know where she is?”

Sokka considered the boy. “No, I don’t, I’m sorry.”

Zuko’s face fell. “Oh. It’s okay.”

Sokka narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He shrugged. “Why don’t you come inside for a little bit?”

Zuko nodded and followed the younger boy. Inside he saw a small fire crackling, and a figure sipping some water. He recognized the large blue eyes.

“Katara!” he exclaimed. The girl’s face lit up.

“Zuko!” she placed down her cup and hugged the prince. “It’s good to see you!” She pulled back. “Why haven’t you visited us all these years?”

Zuko’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were still here." 

Katara frowned, but she nodded in acceptance. Zuko sat next to her.

“How have you both been?” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice. “Do neither of you know where my mother is?” he asked. 

Katara shook her head, sad. “We’ve been servants at the palace ever since your mom…left. We thought that you didn’t want to see us—every time we asked, that’s what we’d be told.” 

“Is the palace really so big that we’ve never seen each other?” Sokka wondered aloud.

“The palace takes up almost half of Caldera Island, Sokka,” Zuko grinned. “It has its own streets and roads. It’s the greatest palace in the world!”

There was a pause.

“How’s your firebending coming along?” Katara asked. Zuko scowled.

“Pretty awful, and that’s putting it mildly.”

Sokka and Katara looked at each other.

A thought pricked at the edge of Zuko’s mind. He looked at the siblings, then back at the fire. He didn’t even know why he was thinking of asking it. But the Earth Kingdom girl’s words bothered him. He steeled himself through the discomfort. 

“Can I ask you both a question?” 

“Of course, Zuko,” Katara answered. 

“What do you think of the Fire Nation? I mean, really think? And you can be honest.”

Katara narrowed her eyes. Sokka asked, “What do you mean?” 

Zuko waved it away. “You know, never mind. It doesn’t matter. It’s just something that girl said—it bothered me, and I don’t know why.”

“What girl?” Katara asked, and Zuko briefly explained what had happened earlier.

“Okay. What’d she say?” Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged. “Well, she said that the Fire Nation just conquered and enslaved people, and that my family were all mass-murderers.” He chuckled, though his chest strangely felt hollow. “She must’ve been confused or sick in the head or something.”

There was a pause, and Zuko looked at the two siblings. They were both looking at him, with expressions he couldn’t describe.

“What?” he asked.

Sokka, without missing a beat, answered, “That’s all true. Every word. All you Fire Nation do is take and take and take.” The boy couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Something burned in Zuko’s chest. “That—that can’t be true,” he said, and he saw the fire glow a little brighter. He took a breath and calmed himself.

“It is. How do you think Katara and I came to Caldera in the first place? You think we just hopped on a Fire Navy ship for fun?” His voice was hard and sarcastic. Zuko had never heard the boy’s voice like that. “Your mother took us from our home!”

“She would never. She always told me you were orphans.” Zuko said in a low voice.

“Yeah, and who do you think made us orphans, Oh-So-Mighty Prince of the Fire Nation?” Sokka said mockingly.

“The Water Tribes are barbarians and peasants,” Zuko said easily. “They kill outsiders and foreigners—”

Katara stood, and suddenly the temperature in the small room seemed to drop twenty degrees. “Call me that one more time,” she dared, her voice cold and furious.

Zuko gaped at them.

Katara said, with long-simmering anger in her voice, “In our village, we were happy! We were happy without the Fire Nation! We were happy before we came here!”

There was a pause.

“Katara,” Sokka put his hand on her shoulder. She glared at her brother.

There was silence in the small room.

“I…I’m sorry,” Zuko said in a small, hoarse voice. “I never—"

“No, you really don’t,” Katara chuckled darkly. She turned away. “You have no idea what this war has done to us.”

Zuko saw Katara bring her hand to her neck. Sokka placed his hand around her shoulders, but he glared at Zuko.

He heard the smallest of sobs come from Katara, and the prince looked away in shame.

“I’m sorry,” he said, louder this time.

Sokka said flatly, “Just go away.”

Zuko nodded. He left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and please comment/kudos--it's hella motivational and really encourages me to do my very best on this story. Okay so a couple things.
> 
> 1\. @Wallitz--thanks so much for commenting! I appreciate the feedback! Yes, we're going to see how much Katara and Sokka's friendship with Azula and Zuko do affect them. We'll see the effects of that later in the story. But I hope you can already see it's there, it is affecting them. And it will affect them more later in the story. 
> 
> 2\. I really, really, really dislike it when fics portray Zuko as willing to commit rape/sexual assault. I read a couple of those and was scarred for life. Like. Big No. I really do not think that's in his character at all, and I don't want that trait in one of my favorite characters ever? So he'd never ever do that. Gross. I hope that came across in this chapter (also, Zuko, buddy, I know unlearning racism is difficult, but it worth it, buddy, I promise).
> 
> 3\. Another thing I personally dislike beyond all reason is Slave!Katara/Slave!Sokka. Especially if they're serving Zuko/Azula/other colonizing characters. It's probably one of my biggest squicks ever in fiction. I just think its gross and awful, and really has the potential to be hella racist (gross!) if its not done well. Here they are palace servants, and they live with another servant who acts as a mother figure to them. They are paid a stipend, and they could leave, but as for why they don't leave you will see in the next chapter.
> 
> 4\. I realized I never mentioned their ages. In chapter 1, Katara and Sokka are 7 and 8, in chapter 2, Katara is between the ages of 8-10, Sokka between the ages of 9-11, Zuko 10-12, and Azula 8-10. I have kept the same age proportion as they have in the show, with Katara and Azula the same age, Sokka a year older than Katara, and Zuko one year older than Sokka.  
> (now given that, how tall is Azula? hah-remember those math problems?) In this chapter, Azula and Katara are 13, Sokka is 14, and Zuko is 15.
> 
> 5\. Yes! That is Suki! Doing her very best and being absolutely amazing! So listen--yes she is a Kyoshi warrior. And yes she is a badass. But remember, before she meets Aang and Sokka and Katara, she is perfectly content to remain on isolationist Kyoshi and not be involved with the war. And with what she says to Zuko, I think it makes sense that all she wants to do is go back to her home. And that backstory will be explain in more depth later. Literally the only reason she doesn't wipe the floor with the Fire Nation jerks is because at this point she's been starved for almost a month. :(


	4. I Am a Sovereign Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning for a depiction of the destruction of the Air Nomad Temples. All canon-typical violence but I still wanted to put it out there just in case.

There was silence in the room for a moment. Sokka kept rubbing circles on his sister's back. He never knew what to do when his sister was crying.

But almost as soon as Zuko had left, she stopped and wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"How could he really have not known we were here?" Katara whispered. Sokka shrugged.

"He is Fire Nation—they probably burn all kindness and happiness out of them when they get older," Sokka answered. Katara almost smiled at that.

"You don't think we'll be let go, do you?"

Sokka frowned. "I don't think so," he said slowly. The fire crackled. "Zuko's not great, but he's not terrible either."

"We still haven't found out where Dad is," Katara whispered.

There was a beat.

"Sokka, it's been three years. We've tried everything we could think of," Katara said. "And we still haven't found out where he is."

"I know!" Sokka said loudly. There was a rustle from the next room.

"Go to sleep," a raspy voice said to both of them.

"Yes, Zana," Katara and Sokka said in unison. They rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"The plan still hasn't changed."

"But maybe we need to look somewhere else for answers. Nobody will tell us anything here, and it's not like we haven't tried. We've also looked for the information on our own. And still nothing."

"So you just want to give up?" Sokka whispered accusatorily at his sister.

Katara glared back. "No, that's obviously not what I'm saying. But I think maybe we should rethink the plan. It's not exactly like this was set in stone in the first place. 'One: Find Dad's location. Two: Become the greatest warrior in the world. Three: Rescue Dad. Four: Go home,'" Katara recited the steps sarcastically, gesticulating wildly with her hands in a poor imitation of Sokka.

"Well, it's just taking a little longer to achieve step one than eleven-year-old me thought, okay? And besides, while we're here, we're saving up money. We'll need that for food and weapons. And besides, it's not like you actually want to leave," he said.

He saw Katara's eyes narrow. "Well, excuse me if I can't sit around here and wait for information to find us! While we're here, we should at least help the people that we can."

"Yeah, because _all_ the Earth Kingdom slaves need is food and medicine," Sokka said stroppily.

"Some of them actually do need that!" Katara snapped.

"But what they need more is someone to free them from the Fire Nation. That's not us. And you should stop risking your life, and Dad's chance at freedom, for something that won't help people in the long run."

"I can still hear you talking," Zana's rasp drifted in from the other room.

Katara looked like she wanted to argue, but Sokka just looked at her with a stony face. She sighed. "We really should get some rest." She unrolled her sleeping pack and laid her head down on her pillow.

Sokka rubbed his forehead, and did the same.

oOo

Zuko ran back to the palace, and he didn't care if he was noticed. A guard approached him outside his room.

"Um, sir, there was another guard tied up in your room. Why didn't you call for help?"

Zuko glared at the man. "I can take care of my own business. And I was trying to follow the girl that escaped. I didn't catch her."

The guard gulped. "Yes, of course, sir. We'll, uh, leave you alone then."

Zuko entered his room and slammed the doors behind him. He gazed around. The full moon was still high in the sky. Its reflection was distorted and shimmering in the ocean.

Zuko leaned back against the doors of his room and sank down in a heap, his head swimming. Unconsciously, he began humming a tune—he couldn't name where he'd heard this tune before. It was familiar and foreign all at once.

He gripped his knees. He was so confused. He'd always been taught that the Fire Nation was bringing peace and prosperity to people around the world. It was drummed into his head in every lesson, every painting, every song he knew. And twice tonight, people from different nations disputed the very purpose of the war. People he cared about, he thought, thinking of two pairs of blue eyes sadly.

He snarled and used a blast of fire to punch a pillar in his room. The fire crackled and burned the tapestry that had been hung there. The fire slowly consumed the fabric, leaving stray twists of thread.

"They have to be wrong," he said aloud. _They have to be wrong. Father would never—_

His father's voice rang in his head. _…your weakness as a son, as an heir to the Firelord…_

He let the girl go. _That was weakness._ He let Katara and Sokka affect his emotions. _That was weakness._

But an old, forgotten memory began to form in his mind. He remembered how his mother had dismissed one of the royal tutors when Zuko was younger. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to recall the details. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Prince Zuko?" a familiar voice asked. "Are you in there? I heard you had disappeared briefly, and wanted to check on you."

Zuko opened the door to reveal Iroh. "Uncle!" Zuko hugged the older man. "Come in, please."

His uncle had traveled the world in service of the Fire Nation's military. _If anyone could refute the accusations, it would be him._

"Uncle, I have questions for you."

Iroh looked at him. "I am happy to answer them for you, nephew, if I can."

"It's about the war."

Iroh's expression became guarded and sad. "What do you wish to know?"

"The Fire Nation…our purpose in the war is to bring peace and prosperity to the other nations, and the reason we're fighting a war is because the other nations can't understand that, right?" Zuko asked the older man.

Iroh looked at his nephew gravely. "That is what the official purpose is, as expressed by the Firelord and echoed by the nobility."

"Well, we're doing that, right? We're bringing peace and prosperity to the world? We're not mass-murderers and tyrants, right?" Zuko asked.

The older man's eyes widened. "Where did you hear such things?"

Zuko shifted and became hesitant. "I was just…thinking," he answered lamely, looking at his feet.

Iroh looked at the prince carefully. "Many things are not what they seem," the man answered the question slowly. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Much as the tiger-skunk may wish, it cannot change its stripes. Or its stink!" he added cheerfully.

The older man was greeted with a bewildered scowl at his words.

Iroh sighed. "You should get some rest, Prince Zuko. A man needs his rest." With a small nod, the older man turned and walked out of the room.

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. He should've known better than to ask his lazy, stupid uncle a serious question. But he did feel tired, and so he stripped himself of his outer clothes, untied his hair, and collapsed into bed.

oOo

"Do not enter the door with the insignia of the Firelord," his mother's voice echoed. Zuko was surrounded by red—it was endless.

_"Do not open the door with the insignia of the Firelord."_

_"Do not open the door with the insignia of the Firelord."_

_"Do not open the door with the insignia of the Firelord."_

Suddenly a wooden door appeared, stamped with bronze. He saw Azula open the door, and he wanted to shout at her to stop, but he couldn't speak.

_"Do not open the door with the insignia of the Firelord."_

Zuko saw Azula exit the door, eyes light with laughter. He saw his father exit the door, smiling.

"It was really quite lovely in there, dear brother," he heard Azula's voice. "Why don't you go inside?"

_"Do not open the door with the insignia of the Firelord."_

Suddenly the red was everywhere—it was liquid. It poured down his father's face, dripped from his crown, stained his pale hands. His father smiled with teeth, and it was the most terrifying thing Zuko had ever seen.

Azula taunted him. "Just go, or is little Zuzu too scared?" None of the blood touched her, or came from her. She was the perfect child. The prodigy.

The blood poured over the door as he approached. The wooden door was drenched in it, and Zuko could almost swear he smelled fire.

" _Do not open the door with the insignia of the Firelord."_

His mother's voice sounded one last warning, faint and almost unheard. In a sudden burst of panic Zuko opened the door and fell into a blue and white world.

Fire Nation soldiers. They were coming towards him, intent on killing him. Their spears were brandished.

"Stop! As your prince, I command you to stop!" Zuko extended his hand. They ignored him, and as Zuko looked down, he saw that his skin was a warm brown, instead of the pale tone he was used to. He gasped in amazement, but was quickly distracted by the soldiers. He turned and ran, and looked at his surroundings. It was cold and clear, and the white ground crunched under his feet for some reason. He brushed that aside and he hid behind a pile of the strange white dirt.

He heard screams and the hisses of fire. He turned and saw a woman and two children running towards the ocean, and out of curiosity, he followed. He remained a distance away, but watched as the woman placed her children in a canoe and sent them away. He couldn't understand why she would do that, but then he saw the soldiers coming towards the woman.

"Are you the last Southern Waterbender?" one of the soldiers asked. It sounded as if the soldier was underwater—his voice was distorted and warped. Fear and dread snaked up his spine.

"Yes," the woman answered. Her voice was similarly distorted. Zuko gaped in understanding. This was Katara and Sokka's mother. She was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Then he saw the soldiers kill her, and he shouted for them to stop, but she vanished in a column of smoke. Zuko fell on his knees.

The vision dissolved, and he saw a large house. It was made of green and brown stone, and was decorated in the Earth Kingdom style. He saw Fire Nation soldiers approach the house and kick down the door. He shouted again for them to stop, but the soldiers ignored him again. He snuck onto the roof of the house and watched the scene from a skylight.

The soldiers were demanding something from the man and woman who lived in the house. He moved closer, to hear better.

"Do you have any earthbending children?" the soldier asked.

The man shook his head no, and the woman next to him gripped his arm.

"All earthbending children in colonial areas, under the age of ten, are property of the Firelord, as decreed last month!"

"What do you want with them?" the man asked.

In Zuko's peripheral vision he saw a woman and a child run out of the house. He looked at them, then back at the scene, and decided to follow the woman and the child.

He ran towards them, his brown and beige clothes flapping behind him, and he watched. The woman looked at the child, then up at the sky. She set down her bag. The child didn't seem to notice, but then he saw the child lift up a rock and hit the woman with it, using earthbending. He cried out, but his voice didn't seem to work, as nobody noticed. Again.

The woman fell. The wind whistled as the child picked up the bag and walked away. He wanted to shout but the vision dissolved.

He woke to another vision with a shout as the very earth beneath him rattled. He saw a fireball come towards his window, and he made a motion for a fire shield. But air followed his motion, and he looked at his hands. They were pale again, but there were blue arrow tattoos on them, ending on the back of his hands. He shook his head and opened the door.

Fire rained down upon the mountain, and he looked around. Zuko gasped. He was at one of the Air Nomad Temples. He watched as young boys were herded away, down the mountain, but he watched as monks vigorously defended their home. Firebenders came again and again in waves. Airbender after airbender was slaughtered before his eyes, and he screamed at the soldiers to stop.

The vision dissolved again. Zuko was surrounded by darkness, floating. Then he was faced by a figure, wreathed in purple flames. The eyes were glowing bright purple, almost white, and arrows snaked down the body. The figure seemed to hold a small sphere of energy, and Zuko peered inside.

A boy was sleeping inside the sphere. He had pale skin and the same arrow tattoos as the figure. He was dressed in bright orange and yellow. He was smiling.

Zuko woke with a start. He peered around the room. He was back in the Fire Nation, back in Caldera. His sheets were soaked with sweat. Looking out the window, Zuko could see that the full moon had almost set. He quickly dressed and lit his palm with a small flame.

He opened the door and exited his chambers. He walked down endless hallways and peered through many rooms. He did not run into any guards. He finally found the door he was looking for—small, unnoticeable, except for the insignia of the Firelord stamped in bronze. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Tapestries covered the walls of the room. Zuko's stomach clenched as he looked at the scenes they depicted, but his mouth was dry.

One was the slaughter of the Air Nomads—complete and brutal in its savagery. All four temples burned as Fire Nation soldiers crushed airbenders beneath their feet. He briefly noted some chains in the bottom corner of the tapestry. Another tapestry was divided into two—one was a decimated Water Tribe, the other was a city of walls. He supposed they were the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, respectively.

The last one was a depiction of children. Fire Nation soldiers were incinerating _children_. Earth Kingdom children, Zuko noted hollowly. He touched it gently, as if believing it would dissolve upon contact.

He vomited at the touch. He heaved and coughed, but it did nothing to alleviate how sick he felt. He stumbled back to his room, dizzy and mind reeling. When his head hit the pillow he fell asleep instantly.

oOo

Zuko woke up the next morning late. The sun had completely risen _. I'm late_ , he thought, panicked. He reached for his bedside table and began tying his hair, motions automatic from years of habit.

Changing into his training clothes, he practically ran out to the courtyard to meet his master. He had to stop himself from panting as he bowed.

"Master Zi," he said in greeting. The woman did not look impressed.

"Prince Zuko. Since your tardiness indicates to me that you have decided that your personal comfort is more important than your training, we will begin with _very comfortable_ exercises. Your warm-up is to consist of five-hundred hotsquats and five-hundred breath push-ups," the woman ordered. Zuko bowed his head.

"Yes, Master." He promptly began his assigned warm-up, and before long he his arms and thighs were shaking with the strain.

Master Zi watched him like a hawk, ensuring his form was perfect. If he didn't completely stand up straight when he finished a squat, he had to do twenty more. If he did a push-up wrong, he had to do fifty more. It only happened twice.

When he collapsed after three hundred push-ups and four-hundred fifty-three squats, Master Zi casually threw a fireball at him, which he blocked.

"Unacceptable. The more you rest, the more running I will assign to you," Master Zi barked. Zuko nodded and resumed his exercises.

When he finally finished, the sun had been up for an hour. Master Zi commanded that he run to the ocean and back, twice. When he had done so, Master Zi nodded, almost in approval.

"Now, demonstrate to me the forms we practiced yesterday."

Zuko performed them, but his movements felt listless. He was distracted. Master Zi noticed and berated him for it, and then drilled him on each one.

oOo

Training over, Zuko walked back to his chambers. Already, some palace servants had prepared a bath for him. When he had finished, they groomed him, combing his hair and tying his topknot. Some food had been laid out for him. As he was finishing his fish and rice, Azula appeared at the doorway.

"It's time to go inspect the Garden," she said by way of greeting. The servants bowed to her, then backed away from both of the royal siblings. They walked to the construction site. This was their first time to an active work site. Their studies and training had always kept them occupied.

Hundreds of Earth Kingdom people were there—many were earthbenders, but most were not. Zuko swallowed as he saw them carry sacks of limestone and quartz. Their expressions were miserable, and Zuko slowly let out a breath at the sight.

"I have many ideas for the Garden," Azula said smoothly.

Zuko heard the hiss of a firewhip, and he winced at the sound of a scream. _Relax_ , he told himself. _This is how it's always been._

"Zuko, we're going to use the destruction you caused to make this better, see?" Azula said, pointing to the architectural blueprint she had laid out. "It's a blessing that you destroyed this."

The prince nodded wordlessly, unable to stop watching the suffering around him. He watched as, up on the wooden supports, an old slave was being screamed at by a guard.

"Get up, old man!" the overseer yelled, cracking a firewhip. Zuko flinched. He knew the voice. The overseer's name was Zhao—known in the capital for his cruelty. He had been promoted to a High Overseer recently, Zuko recalled absently. _That gives him so much more power._

"Father will be so pleased," Azula said to herself, nodding at the plans. Zuko nodded along.

The whip cracked again, and Zuko couldn't take his eyes off the sight. Zhao had just enough control to not let the whip touch the supports, but he attacked the slave mercilessly. _Stop!_

The man screamed, and something came over the prince. _Stop it! Leave that man alone!_ He couldn't tell if he had had spoken. Zuko's feet began moving, unbidden. He felt, rather than saw, Katara and Sokka run towards the man. Zuko turned to look. He almost seemed to have tunnel vision and hearing—he could hear and see them, although they were hundreds of feet away.

"Katara, stop!" Sokka said, just loud enough for a few people to hear. "We're not supposed to be here!"

"Somebody's got to stop this," Katara said, her face determined. Zuko looked back from her to Zhao and the man, and knew that they would never get there in time. He was still running.

"Stop! Zhao, stop!" he heard himself yell.

He could still somehow hear Azula. "And that's where Great-Great-grandfather will go, and his wife…"

The man screamed as Zhao whipped him again, and Zuko began running in earnest now, people looking at him strangely as he raced up the wooden supports. _Enough._

"That's enough, Zhao," he heard himself say as he finally faced the overseer. But Zhao did not hear him, too engrossed in his sadism. There was a sickening smile on the overseer's face as he continued whipping the man. _Stop it._

Zuko tackled the man, and they rolled to the edge of the supports. Zuko had enough presence of mind to scrabble for purchase on the wooden supports, but Zhao was not so lucky. Zuko reached out for him, but Zhao refused the prince's outstretched hand.

Zuko watched helplessly as the man fell down onto a pile of uncarved quartz. He shuddered and turned away from the sight. Swinging himself upwards and back up onto the supports, he swayed on his feet. He felt sick.

"Zuko?" he heard Katara's voice pant. Her expression was unreadable. Sokka appeared, confused.

"What—what did you do, Zuko?" he asked, looking down at the overseer's body.

Zuko waved them both away as he sat back in shock. _I just killed a man, I just killed a man, I just killed a man,_ his mind chanted.

"You're okay," Katara said soothingly, as Zuko began to hyperventilate. He looked at her in panic.

"You should run, before they catch you," Sokka whispered in Zuko's ear. Some people had gathered, but if the prince was quick, he could easily get away and no one would ever know.

"No," the prince gasped, fists clenching. "I don't run from a fight."

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna be one fight you're not gonna like, buddy," he warned the prince.

Suddenly Azula stepped forward. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Katara and Sokka, but she didn't address them.

"Zuko."

His head snapped up at the tone of Azula's voice.

"We need to go see Father. Tell him before he finds out."

Zuko nodded as he stood, unsteady on his feet. He mutely followed his sister to the palace. Neither of them spoke. Whispers followed them. Zuko could feel the stares of some of the chattering nobility, and some of the hostile glares of the servants and slaves.

It was only when they approached the throne room that Azula paused.

"The thing I don't understand is why. Why would you do that?" Azula said. "Even if your pathetic, weak heart couldn't stand it, you just killed an Overseer! Even for a prince, there are consequences."

Zuko couldn't respond.

"Fine. But don't expect Father to be as understanding." Azula paused. She listened.

A beat passed.

Zuko clenched his fists. _I have to explain myself._ He had to, before Father found out and berated his weakness. He had to take responsibility. His father's voice whispered in his head— _Do you know what that word means, boy?_

"He's in a meeting."

Zuko shook his head. "If I don't do this now, I'll never do this." He squared his shoulders and strode past his sister.

He was greeted by the surprised stare of fifteen generals.

He had apparently interrupted a war meeting. He hastily bowed and apologized. Quickly, and stumbling over his words sometimes, he explained the situation.

"Princess Azula and I were in the Garden of the Firelords, and I noticed that Overseer Zhao was treating one of the Earth Kingdom men extraordinarily cruelly. He was whipping the man within an inch of his life. I commanded him to stop, and he refused. I physically stopped him from hurting the man any more, but in doing so, and completely by accident, he fell off the wooden supports, and to his death. I take full responsibility for the loss of life—I am deeply sorry." Zuko bowed as he finished.

"You killed my son!?" a man at the war table asked. Zuko looked at him. It was General Bujing, Overseer Zhao's father.

"This demands punishment!" the man cried.

"He was needlessly whipping an Earth Kingdom man," Zuko protested.

General Bujing's face contorted in rage. "A slave! You killed my son over the laziness of one—"

"He was going to kill him!" Zuko interrupted. "I couldn't just let him do that!"

There was silence in the room. Zuko paused as he felt the atmosphere of unease.

The flames in front of the throne surged.

"This is an act of complete disrespect! It demands an Agni Kai," Firelord Ozai announced. Zuko looked at General Bujing.

"I'm not afraid of an Agni Kai against you," he said to the man. "I stand by my actions." With that, Zuko spun on his heel and left the throne room.

oOo

Katara watched as some of the other palace servants grabbed ointments and rags. They had grim faces. The sunset filtered through the small windows in the room, staining the wall orange and pink.

"What's going on?" she asked Zana.

The older woman rubbed her tired gray eyes. "An Agni Kai. A fire duel. And nobody but the servants with the worst luck have to deal with the fall out of an Agni Kai. There hasn't been an Agni Kai in Caldera in years." she said, tired. "You should leave, child."

Katara shrugged. "I can help."

Zana sighed through her nose and stared at her distantly. "As you know, honor is of utmost importance to people in the Fire Nation. If one disrespects another's honor, the only way to resolve it is with an Agni Kai—a duel of honor to the death."

Katara shuddered, eyes wide.

"I did say that you should go find your brother," Zana smiled. "It's okay."

Katara shook her head. "If I'm needed here, I will help."

Zana smiled wanly at the girl. Then she handed Katara some burn salve. "I'm going to need that." Zana gathered some more jars of it and headed out, motioning for Katara to follow.

Outside, there was a raised stone platform, with a small set of stairs leading up to either end. Zana and Katara were stationed down below the platform, but far enough away that they would see the whole battle. Zana told Katara to wait—she had forgotten to grab a pot of water. Katara faced the stone platform.

She saw Sokka and nodded to him as he joined her. "Who do you think is fighting?" she asked, looking out at the platform.

"I don't know," Sokka said, exhausted. "Listen, we need to talk about what happened today."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"We've talked about this—you can't physically rush out to help every time you think someone needs saving. You're gonna get exposed as a hm-hm-hmm-hm," Sokka said, looking around and dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I know," she said, a little defensively.

"And then you're gonna get us thrown in prison, or worse, executed."

"I know!"

"Well if you know, then why do you still do it?" Sokka asked, exasperated.

Katara clenched her fists. "Because they need me! I can't just do nothing, like you!"

Sokka looked at her, hurt. "That's not fair, Katara."

She looked down at her feet, ashamed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

"I'm just trying to keep us alive." Sokka hunched his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the cool stone walls. Exhaling loudly, he said, "I'm sorry for snapping."

"No, don't be, it's okay," Katara said, reaching out to grasp his arm. She leaned against him, and they stood like that for a few moments, letting silence speak for them.

Their moment was distracted by the sound of a gong. Sokka and Katara looked at each other and straightened. Zana appeared next to them.

They saw two figures kneeling on the platform. But the servants' eyes widened when they saw who the figures were.

"Oh, Yue, no," Sokka breathed. Katara could only clap her hands over her mouth.

"Blessed Agni, no, not the prince," Zana said softly.

They watched as Zuko stood and turned. They saw the prince freeze, horror and shock in his eyes.

Firelord Ozai stood in a bending pose.

Immediately Zuko got on his hands and knees. "Please Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" he said, his voice loud enough to carry.

"Is this not about Zhao?" Sokka asked, eyes glued to the scene. "You'd think the Firelord would be more upset about that."

Katara couldn't take her eyes off the platform.

"I mean, he's a pampered, spoiled brat, but he doesn't deserve this," Sokka said softly. Zana didn't even bother to snap at him like she usually would.

"You will fight for your honor." The Firelord advanced towards Zuko.

"He can defend himself, right?" Katara asked, horrified. Sokka didn't answer. "I mean, he said his bending wasn't that good, but he can still do basics, right? He can still defend himself?"

"I'm sure he'll defend himself, Katara. He's a fifteen-year-old firebending prince." Sokka couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, even as he watched them.

"I meant you no disrespect! I am your loyal son!" Zuko kowtowed. His voice was cracking.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

"I won't fight you," the prince said as his forehead touched the ground.

"You _will_ learn respect, and _suffering_ will be your teacher!"

With a blink, Sokka realized three things.

He realized that Zuko would not defend himself. He saw the prince lift his head, and tears poured down his face.

He realized Katara had begun to move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her fists clench and she made a bending motion, calling the water to her hands. She had little knowledge of waterbending, and she would go up against the Firelord himself.

And he realized he would fight for this stupid prince's life alongside her. _He's not so terrible,_ his mind echoed back at him.

Katara met his eye and they nodded at each other. They started moving towards the stone steps, but Zana stopped them.

Sokka turned back to look at her, eyes wide as she held their arms in an iron grip.

"Let me go! Let me help!" Katara pulled at her arm. Zana looked at her gravely. Sokka echoed the motion.

"This isn't something you can stop, Katara," Zana said in a low voice.

Sokka closed his eyes as his head turned towards the stone platform. _I am so sorry._

"We promised! We promised!"

Suddenly an inhuman scream came from the platform, and Sokka's stomach twisted into a thousand knots. He could smell it—the smell of burning flesh—and it sickened him.

Katara stopped struggling. Zana let her go, and immediately she grabbed the salves and the cloths and water and ran out onto the platform. Zana released him, and Sokka followed his sister, his heart heavy.

Zuko had collapsed, unconscious. The left side of his face was still bubbling and the deepest shade of red he'd ever seen. Katara immediately slathered her hands in burn salve and applied it to Zuko's burn. Sokka turned and looked at the Firelord. He had begun to address the crowd.

"For speaking out of turn, for disrespecting me and my war room, for showing shameful weakness and cowardice, Prince Zuko is hereby banished from the Fire Nation!" The Firelord announced. "The condition of his return is simple—capture the Avatar, and bring him back to Caldera. Then, and only then, will he be allowed to return home."

Sokka saw Katara draw her hands back and clench them. Hatred seethed in her eyes, and he saw her hands make a bending motion. She began to stand and turn to face the Firelord. His heart lurched, and he covered her hands with his.

"No," he whispered. "Zuko needs us more right now," he said. Katara glared him, and he sucked in a breath at the sight. She'd never looked at him like that before. But she nodded, lips pursed.

"We need to take him to the palace hospital," Katara said. Sokka nodded and began to lift up the prince, hooking his arms under the prince's shoulders, and Katara lifted up his feet. Zana began to help them carry Zuko off the platform.

Sokka was careful not to jostle the prince's head. As much as he wanted to look away, he forced himself to look at the burn. He could see the puckered, raw flesh and it horrified him.

Slowly and cautiously they lifted him to the palace hospital, where Zana hurried off to find the royal physician. Sokka and Katara kept the prince's body lifted up. An apprentice quickly brought over a metal rolling table, and motioned for the prince's body to be laid upon it.

Sokka and Katara quickly complied. The apprentice nodded and thanked them for their help. Zana and the palace physician appeared then. Dr. Yu stared at the boy's body. Her eyes narrowed, and Sokka could see that she was grinding her teeth. Wordlessly she wheeled the boy into another room and summoned two more apprentices. Zana sat, unable to stop the flow of tears. She looked at the Water Tribe siblings briefly, and nodded at both of them. Sokka didn't understand.

Iroh then burst into the waiting room, clearly out of breath from running. He grabbed Sokka's shoulder.

"Where is my nephew?" the man asked, panicked. Sokka shrugged off the hand.

"Dr. Yu wheeled him away. She's treating him now." The boy sat on one of the benches, suddenly exhausted. He buried his head in his hands.

Katara rounded on Zana, fire blazing in her blue eyes. "What was that?" she screamed at her. "How could you stop me? I could have helped him!"

Zana lifted her head. "Maybe you could have."

"I know I could've!" Katara cried. "I could've done something!"

Iroh shook his head. "There was nothing you could've done, my dear."

"You don't know that!" Katara spat at him.

"Katara, listen," Sokka said. He felt like he was betraying his sister, but he had to speak up. "We're two servants in the Fire Nation palace. Jerklord would have killed us if we interrupted. Look what he did to his own son!"

Katara seethed. "I know! I was there! I saw!"

"So think, Katara. What would he have done to two servants, people he considered absolutely beneath him?" Zana asked gently.

Katara threw her hands up. "I don't know! But there must have been something we could've done! Anything at all! Anything would've been better than that," she ended in a whisper.

"He's right, you know," Iroh said softly. "He would have killed you."

Katara turned to him. "You!" she shouted furiously. "And what about you!? You could've done something about it! You're a firebender, and his brother! You did nothing!"

Iroh gave a deep, long sigh. He looked at the ceiling. Sokka could see the tears in his eyes.

"I know," he said in a rasp.

"How could you just stand there and look away?" Katara yelled at him. "You're a terrible excuse for an uncle—you just watched your brother almost kill your nephew! And you did nothing! How can you live with yourself?"

Iroh bowed his head, letting the tears flow. He made no effort to stop them. "You're right," he said.

Katara stopped at the admission. She looked at the old man again, and she sighed. She rubbed her forehead and sat next to her brother.

"I'm sorry," she said to Sokka. He nodded.

Zana looked down at the floor. She whispered something to her feet, then stood and left.

Katara, Sokka, and Iroh sat in the waiting room for several minutes. They could hear nothing from the back room, and no one came in or out. Sokka watched as Iroh looked towards the back room, and the older man stood. He muttered something about making preparations.

"Will you let me know when he wakes?" Iroh asked the siblings in a gentle voice.

Sokka nodded. Katara didn't even look at him.

oOo

Eventually, Dr. Yu exited the back room. Her mouth was pinched, and there was tension in her shoulders. Sokka and Katara stood, waiting with bated breath.

"He is sleeping," Dr. Yu said crisply. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She summoned an apprentice and told him to find General Iroh.

"How is it?" Sokka asked, holding Katara's hand.

Dr. Yu studied him severely. "The damage of the scar will be extensive. It is unlikely that he will ever see out of the eye, and his hearing is most likely irreparable. In addition, to properly treat the burn, we had to shave much of his hair."

Sokka swallowed.

"Can we see him?" Katara asked.

The doctor nodded slowly. "He is resting. Don't wake him." She quietly led them to the back room.

It was dark, with only a few candles for light. They couldn't see the left side of Zuko's face, as it was swaddled in bandages. He couldn't believe how much smaller and younger Zuko looked.

Dr. Yu pointed out some chairs for them to rest upon, and then she left the room. Katara and Sokka sat, just staring at the prince. Soon Iroh joined them, out of breath. He gasped at the sight of the boy, and he closed his eyes and straightened his back.

The general moved a chair closer to Zuko's bed and sat, staring.

"The preparations have all been made," he said softly. "There is a ship leaving the Fire Nation in two days' time."

Sokka didn't understand.

"Sokka and Katara, you should come."

Neither sibling knew what to say.

"It is an idea, anyways."

Later they were dismissed at the stern word of Dr. Yu.

oOo

Zuko awoke alone. He tried to open his left eye, but couldn't. _And the pain—_

The left side of his face felt like fire. The pain was sinking into his skin, as if a thousand wasp-yellow-jackets were nesting under his skin. He would have screamed, except his voice was too hoarse, from prior screaming or disuse he didn't know. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. He could feel the threads of silk against his bare skin, usually smooth, but now they felt like the web of a spider-snake.

The room was dark, save for the light of two candles. The curtain fluttered gently, stirred by a serene sea breeze.

Zuko reached up and gingerly felt the wrappings around his face.

Slowly, hesitantly, he stood, ignoring how his face felt. He crossed the room, to where a small mirror had been placed. He noticed that it had been covered by a silk cloth.

As if his hands moved of their own accord, he uncovered the mirror. There was no moonlight to soften his reflection staring back at him. He had no hair, save his phoenix plume, he noticed numbly.

Carefully, he unwrapped the bandages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always! This chapter was horrible to write, not only because the content was really difficult but I had trouble balancing all the characters here. *shrugs* I had planned for this chapter to go differently, but then some characters would have been OOC, and that, in my mind, was worse. Also this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so yay for writing growth as well.
> 
> I did promise that Katara and Sokka have their motivations for staying in the FN. So there's that.
> 
> Also addressing comments: 
> 
> 1\. @Taliax--thank you so much for your kind comments! I very much appreciate your reactions! Hopefully I'll continue to deliver.  
> 2\. @azneraCarenza--thank you so much! I hope you'll like this a lot.


	5. Goodbye, Brother

It was dark in the room. They were too tired to light a fire—too exhausted from the day’s events and chores.

“Should we go?” Katara asked. Sokka didn’t answer at first.

“We don’t know where Dad is yet,” Sokka answered.

“We were going to have to leave the Capital sometime,” Katara responded. “That’s step three.”

“But Zuko is exiled—he’s not just leaving the Capital, he’s banished. He can’t come back. Ever. Unless he finds the Avatar, and everyone knows that’s a joke.”

“Yeah…?”

“So if we go with him, it’s going to be really hard to get back into the Fire Nation—our citizenship status is weird, and there’s a war going on. And if you haven’t noticed, we don’t exactly look like your typical Fire Nation kids,” Sokka said, sarcasm biting in his voice.

“Yeah, Sokka, because I’ve somehow missed the weird glares and mutterings of ‘barbarian’ all these years,” Katara answered drily.

“Just saying. Sometimes you miss things.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve got so many holes in my pants because I guess you just miss them or something,” Sokka answered with a smile in his voice.

“Oh, so what you’re saying is that you’d prefer more holes in your pants, huh?” she asked innocently.

Sokka’s eyes widened. “No! I’m not saying that at all!”

“Besides, you can fix them yourself.”

“Yeah, but my sewing isn’t as good as yours,” Sokka whined.

“Practice, dear brother, practice,” Katara chuckled.

Sokka laughed at that, gently.

There was a beat.

“So do we go? Or do we stay?” Katara asked. “I don’t want to stay,” she said in a low voice, glaring at Zana’s room.

Sokka ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. If they went, they could possibly find a master who would be willing to train him as a warrior. They might be able to find some clues or tales, some hint as to where their father could be.

If they stayed, they would be able to earn more money, keep saving up. They might glean some information—but Katara had a point. If, after three years, they had heard nothing around the palace, they weren’t going to hear any more about it now. And Sokka held some resentment towards Zana, too. He was glad he hadn’t been burned to a crisp by the Firelord, but the way she just acted so defeated _—like anything they did didn’t even matter—_

He looked up at the sky again. There was no moon, and the stars seemed to glitter coldly at him.

“My instincts tell me we should go.”

He could feel, more than see, Katara nod her head in acknowledgement.

“That’s it, then,” he heard her say softly.

oOo

Azula sat on her bed, eyes closed and lips curved in a smile—a perfect picture of peace. Some of the servants had asked if she wished to be undressed, but she’d waved them away.

She had smiled all day.

Today had been a good day. Father had banished Zuko, and therefore her claim to the throne was better than his, now. She was the stronger of the two siblings—she had better right to the throne, anyways. He had been publicly humiliated, in front of all the court. He had shown shameful weakness in refusing to fight. Truly, anyone could see that her pathetic brother wasn’t strong enough to be Firelord.

She thought about how Zuko had fallen unconscious—how his body had crumpled on the platform. He’d always seemed so much bigger than her, but then she saw that he was truly weak. Not like her. _He is nothing like me._

She thought about Sokka and Katara—and how this had been the first time she’d seen them in years. She’d asked Zuko if he knew where they were, when they were younger. He always answered that he didn’t know. She always thought they left with Mother. _Mother always liked them and him better, anyways. Well, now I know he was lying all this time. He always knew where they were._

But now they were leaving.

Azula smiled.

oOo

When Zuko woke next, a scroll sealed with red wax was laying on the table next to him. Gingerly sitting up in the hospital bed, he silently unsealed it and read it.

Iroh strode into the room, smiling without mirth.

“How are you feeling, Prince Zuko?” The general looked at the boy, still with the wrappings around his head. He had heard from one of the apprentices that the prince’s wrappings had needed to be reapplied in the night.

Wordlessly, the prince handed the scroll to his uncle.

Iroh scanned the scroll, anger clouding his features as his eyes took in the meaning of the characters. But, thinking of Zuko, he smoothed over his anger and placed the scroll back on the bedside table.

“If I may, Prince Zuko, I have made preparations to accompany you.”

The boy looked at Iroh, confusion in his eye. “Why?” the boy croaked out at last, with a hint of a snarl. “I don’t want your pity. I want my honor back, and I _will_ capture the Avatar. I don’t need some old, weak man slowing me down.”

Iroh’s heart broke at the sound of Zuko’s voice. But he thought for a moment. “You will need a master to continue your training, if you hope to capture the Avatar. I might be old and slow, Prince Zuko, but I have mastered firebending, and I could help you continue your training. Plus, I have spent many military campaigns outside the palace, and know what lies in the world ahead. If you wish, I could be your guide, as well.”

Zuko thought for a moment. “I will allow you to accompany me,” he said at last, tone as stiff and formal as the prince he was expected to be.

Iroh inclined his head. “Thank you for your consideration, Prince Zuko.”

An apprentice came in, carrying salves and bandages. Zuko stiffened at the sight of him. Iroh watched as the apprentice began to move towards Zuko’s face, and he watched as the boy leapt back, eyes wide.

“No! I don’t want your help!” Zuko shouted at the apprentice, who held his hands out in confusion.

“Your Highness, I have to treat your injury—”

“I’ll do it,” Zuko growled. “Give me instructions, and I will take care of it myself.”

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh started, “—the apprentice is only trying to do his job—”

“I don’t care!” Zuko yelled, his fists sparking. The weak flames from his hands leapt onto the sheets and the silk began to burn.

Zuko froze at the sight of the flames. The fire continued to consume the sheets, crawling towards the young prince’s body, but Zuko made no move to firebend the flames away. His eye widened, and Iroh could almost see the scene of the previous day playing in the prince’s mind.

Iroh immediately waved his hand over the hospital bed, and the flames died down. He didn’t think his heart could break any more.

The apprentice’s jaw dropped, and he looked from Iroh to Zuko and back again. Iroh dismissed the apprentice with a wave of his hand and a deep glare in his eyes. The apprentice bowed in deference and walked away.

Iroh looked towards his nephew. The prince had turned his head away. His fists clenched where they gripped the bedsheets, and the young prince was breathing hard.

“Prince Zuko—”

“Leave me alone,” Zuko ground out, his voice barely above a hardened whisper.

Iroh sighed deeply and left the room, his heart heavy and broken. He walked aimlessly in the palace for a short while, deep in his thoughts.

“Uncle?” a honeyed voice asked.

Iroh ground his teeth into a too-bright smile. “Niece! You are looking well!”

Azula smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Yes, well, much better than my brother, surely.”

Rage boiled inside Iroh, but he only managed a small smile.

“While we’re discussing Zuko, I wanted to let you know that I expect to be thanked for persuading Father to let you use that old cruiser that was to be melted down for scrap.”

Iroh’s eyes narrowed slightly as he bowed. “Thank you very much for your generous contributions, Princess. I’m sure we will make good use of the ship.”

“You’re leaving as well, then.”

Iroh nodded once. “If Prince Zuko is to capture the Avatar, he will need a firebending teacher to teach him mastery of his element.”

Azula scoffed. “Well, you have your work cut out for you. Zuko’s firebending is absolutely pathetic.”

“The lotus can only bloom in the muddiest of waters,” Iroh responded sagely, his rage bubbling in his throat.

Azula shrugged. “If you say so, Uncle.”

oOo

Zuko stared down at the charred silk sheets. He berated himself for his weakness— _how could I lose control like that?_

His throat burned, and his eye swirled with unshed tears. But he took a breath and forced himself to think.

“If I’m going to capture the Avatar, I need to know everything,” he said slowly to himself. He slowly stood and pulled on the robe that the apprentices had left for him. Barefoot, he padded out of the hospital and headed towards the library.

Apprentices attempted to stop him, but he only glared at them until they shrunk back and let him pass.

He slowly walked into the grand library. If this was any other day, he would stop and admire the dark wood and the smell of old paper. But he immediately headed towards the Air Nomad section of the library.

It was small, and the scrolls on airbending were sparse. But he found some scrolls on ancient airbending techniques, and he placed them on a table to pick up later. He found a book on Avatar Yangchen, and he placed it on the table for later use. He also took all of the remaining scrolls on airbending philosophies and culture.

Next, he headed to the Water Tribes section of the library. There were also very few selections here, but he found nearly thirty scrolls on waterbending techniques and Water Tribe culture. He also picked up a book on the history of the division of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and he placed those with the airbending scrolls he had found.

The Earth Kingdom section of the library was large and expansive. There were scrolls upon scrolls of war strategies against earthbenders, and he took some of those. There was a book in three volumes about Avatar Kyoshi, and he collected that. But he was most interested in the scrolls on earthbending styles. There were nearly a hundred of those, and he catalogued those and put them on the table. He also collected maps of the Earth Kingdom, ranging from the scale of a single province to the entire Kingdom.

Lastly, he consulted the largest expanse of the library. There were thousands of scrolls on firebending techniques, and he mindlessly added them to his growing pile. There was also a biography of Avatar Roku, and he added it to his pile.

He also collected maps of the Fire Nation, even though he knew the geography of the Islands by heart. He collected the last of the maps and brought them to the table, which was overflowing by this point.

“What do you think you’re doing, young man?” a harsh voice whispered to him. Zuko turned.

A bespectacled old woman stared back at him, eyes wary. Her thick white hair was pulled back in a topknot, and one eyebrow was raised in suspicion.

“I asked you once, _what_ do you think you’re doing with all the scrolls and books, young man?”

Zuko turned back to the table. “Checking them out,” he rasped back.

“Now, now, young man, you simply cannot check out this many scrolls…”

“I’m the prince,” Zuko growled.

That made the librarian pause. “Well,” she sputtered, “I suppose you can take them, but…truly, do you need so many? Are you planning on returning them soon?”

Zuko stopped piling the books and scrolls. “Sooner than you can imagine.”

Something in his tone made the librarian stop. “Well…I hope you find what you’re looking for,” she offered.

“I will.”

oOo

Katara had found General Iroh, and she had told him that they would love to join him and Zuko. The general had beamed at that, and had clasped her hands in his.

“This will be quite an adventure, young Katara. I am very excited you are joining us.”

Katara had smiled at that.

Now, Sokka and Katara packed their bags. There was not much to pack—some changes of clothes, their Water Tribe weapons that they’d kept hidden. Katara also took the blue fabric that General Iroh had given her, years earlier. Sokka had packed the earthbending puzzle he had toyed with since he was a child. Katara glanced at her brother.

Ever since the Agni Kai two days ago, he’d been quieter. More lost in thought. She knew he hadn’t been sleeping well, if the dark circles under his eyes were any sign to go by. Sometimes she thought she heard him wake, but she never had the presence of mind to fully wake and check on him. And if she asked, he would shrug her off.

It wasn’t like him, Katara thought to herself as she filled a waterskin. She packed an extra two that they had bought with their hard earned funds. _He tells me everything._ It was how they had survived living in the Fire Nation for so long.

There was a shadow at the door. Katara looked to see Zana. The older woman had crossed her arms as she took in the sight of Sokka and Katara packing.

“You’ve decided to join the prince?” she asked.

Katara just looked down at the bag she had been packing. Sokka didn’t answer her, either.

“I approve,” Zana said.

Neither sibling looked at the older woman.

“I get that you’re upset at me, but—”

“’ _Upset_ ’?” Katara couldn’t take it anymore. She clenched her fists. “Upset doesn’t even begin to cover it. That was our friend, and he had just saved someone’s life, and he was going to be punished for it, and you stopped us from helping him.”

“I’m sorry if I stopped you from committing suicide, little girl,” Zana said, gray eyes hard as flint. “Next time I won’t be so considerate.”

“You are so hopeless and defeated and I can’t stand it! All you do is talk about how we can’t change things or how it’s not our place to question things—and you know what! You’re WRONG!” Katara screamed.

The waterskin burst. Zana looked shocked briefly, but Katara kept yelling.

“Maybe you are so shriveled and empty that you can’t imagine doing a good thing in your miserable life!” she continued.

“I took you two in, didn’t I?”

“And who takes care of us?” Katara yelled back. “I do everything for us—I cook and clean and stitch our own clothes and repair everything—you’re useless to us.”

Zana had the gall to look suddenly ashamed as she looked down at her feet. She swallowed and then grit her teeth.

“I had come by to bring you both this,” she said slowly. She presented them with two writing kits—paper, brushes, ink stones, and an ink stick.

Sokka crossed the room and took the kits from her.

“Thanks, Zana,” he said as he turned away from her. Katara watched as he placed both of the kits in his bag. Katara only heard the soft patter of the servant’s feet as she walked away.

Katara looked at Sokka, and his eyes were full of a gentle reproach. She shrugged and continued to fold the cloth she’d been given.

But Zana’s gift had given Katara an idea. She had been to the palace library many times as a child. Princess Ursa would bring out the scrolls that had to do with the history of the Water Tribes, and she would teach Katara and Sokka how to read from those scrolls.

Since Princess Ursa had left, Katara hadn’t been back to the library. But now she wondered if there were other scrolls there, scrolls that would help her.

She told Sokka her plan, and he nodded in agreement.

“Let me come with you. You’ll need a lookout while you find and steal these scrolls.”

Katara beamed. When they arrived at the library, Sokka stood some distance away as Katara looked through the shelves. She found the insignia of the Southern Water Tribe and smiled.

But she looked through the small collection of scrolls and she could find nothing about waterbending—only scrolls about tribal customs. And Katara could tell that all of them had been heavily edited _. Since when did Warriors smear thaton as war paint?_

“Oh, look, it’s the Water peasant,” she heard a familiar voice drawl. Katara froze when she heard Azula speak.

“Azula!” Sokka exclaimed. “Long time, no see.”

“What’s a peasant like you doing down here?” Katara heard Azula sniff. “Honestly, I didn’t even think you could read.”

Katara rolled her eyes.

“Azula, we had the same tutors for a little while,” Sokka said, scoffing.

“Did we? I forgot. You’re very unremarkable, you know. And that’s Princess Azula, to you, peasant. Don’t forget your place.”

“Right, sure,” Sokka said, but Katara could tell that he was now trying to keep his voice even.

Azula continued. “And really, what are you doing down here? Stealing?”

“Pfft, no,” Sokka answered. Katara’s blood ran cold. _Sokka’s a terrible liar_. She quickly looked around.

“General Iroh asked us to gather information on the Avatar, since _we_ will be joining Zuko in his hunt for the Avatar.”

Katara could have sighed in relief.

“Then what are you doing in the Water Tribes section of the library?”

“Weeellll, if the Avatar has survived all these years, he must have learned waterbending, and we’ve, you know, _already_ collected some scrolls on earthbending.” Sokka said.

There was a pause.

She thought she heard Azula mutter something, but it was too low for her to hear. Finally done with her scroll-hunting, and disappointed that she had found nothing, she walked to where Azula and Sokka were looking at each other. Azula had a scowl on her face, while Sokka had put on an expression of calm.

“Hello, Princess Azula,” she said with a flourishing bow.

“Servant girl,” Azula said back, sparing a glance for her. Something made the princess’ lip curl at the sight of Katara. “You really never were meant for anything special, were you?”

Katara grit her teeth.

Sokka suddenly looked away for a minute. He took a breath.

“We’re not going to see you again, Azula. Not until Zuko comes back.”

Azula raised an eyebrow. “I heard you the first time, idiot.”

Katara stepped forward, but Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder. Azula looked supremely unimpressed at Katara.

“I mean, we’re not going to see you for a long time.”

“So?” Azula asked, cocking her head.

Sokka pinched his nose. “We used to be friends, Azula. I trapped you in a net once? We used to play tag in the garden? Any of this sounding familiar?”

Azula looked at the siblings, almost pityingly. “You are servants—and before that, peasants. You are beneath me.”

Sokka nodded, his face blank. “Just wanted to double-check. Goodbye, Princess Azula.”

Katara echoed her brother. “Goodbye, Princess.” She walked out, feeling Azula’s sharp glare following them out. They picked up their bags from Zana’s barrack, and then walked to the docks.

They travelled in silence.

“What a soulless husk of a person,” Katara fumed, unable to contain her anger.

Sokka hummed his agreement.

They boarded the ship and went to their assigned cabin. It was small, and austere, but it was enough.

oOo

There was no fanfare as Zuko and Iroh boarded the ship. They were flanked by guards who escorted them to the docks. Zuko pulled his small pack of belongings closer to himself. Zuko saw the crew that Iroh had hastily enlisted lined up, ready for inspection. His eye narrowed. Iroh went to greet the commanding officer.

Zuko had had one of the servants bring his books and scrolls in a trunk after him. The servant deposited the trunk on deck, then nervously looked at Zuko. The servant scuttled away as Zuko felt the air shift.

“Hello, brother,” he heard his sister say.

He grit his teeth and spun to face her.

“What do you want, Azula?”

Azula pouted. “Really, is that any way to speak to your sister for the last time?”

“It’s not the last time. I _will_ find the Avatar. My honor depends on it.”

Azula smiled. “If you say so, dear brother.”

There was a beat.

Azula turned to face the island from the deck. Zuko saw her perfect hair flutter slightly in the wind.

“At least your last view of home isn’t terrible. I would _hate_ for you to have bad memories of this place.”

“It won’t be my last view of home,” Zuko said, purposefully turning away from Caldera island, facing the sea.

He was keenly aware of Azula slowly turning towards him. His neck prickled with the weight of her gaze upon him, and he finally turned back to her.

Azula was looking at him like a cat-possum looked at a sparrowkeet. “Any last words for me, brother?”

“What could I possibly have to say to you?” Zuko spat.

The briefest of shadows crossed Azula’s face before she smiled wickedly. “Oh, nothing.” She sniffed. “Well, this has been fun. Good luck on finding the Avatar. Hope you don’t forget about us, and find a nice family to adopt you instead.” She let out a small chuckle as she turned and strode down the gangplank.

“Goodbye, brother,” she called, walking towards the palace.

Suddenly Uncle was at his side, and Zuko was grateful for the man’s presence, even if he would never admit it.

They stood together on the deck, quiet for a long moment. A horn sounded.

“Uncle, is everything ready?”

“Yes, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko nodded. “Then let’s go.” He heard Uncle give the command. A horn blew one last time, and he felt the ship begin to move.

Zuko turned away from the island and turned his face towards the open ocean. He gripped the railing tightly.

Uncle gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “You know, Prince Zuko, it is only from exile that we can truly come home.”

“This exile won’t be long. I promise you that, Uncle,” Zuko vowed as he stared at the endless blue. Uncle retracted his hand. “We’re going to search the Western Air territories first, then the Northern, and then the rest of the Air territories after that.”

Uncle was silent at the pronouncement.

“I must go and take a tour of the ship. Who is Lieutenant Jee?” Zuko asked, and Uncle pointed out the man. Zuko strode over to him, and he didn’t see Uncle’s sad expression following him.

oOo

They unpacked, and ascended to the top deck. Sokka headed towards the stern of the ship, and Katara followed. They saw the palace and the island from the ship, and suddenly Katara realized what they were doing.

“We’re really leaving,” she said, awe and disbelief in her voice.

“Yeah,” Sokka said.

“It feels like a lifetime ago when we arrived.”

Sokka nodded, understanding.

“I don’t ever want to come back,” Katara said suddenly. “Unless it’s a part of the plan.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. Nobody’s seen the Avatar in a hundred years. He probably died a long time ago.”

Katara said nothing for a while.

Eventually the ship had finally finished preparations, and a horn blew to signal its departure. The ship began to move. Smoke belched from the smokestack.

Katara grasped her brother’s hand. She began to sing softly. It was the Traveler’s supplication—it called upon the ocean and wind spirits for safety and good health. After a moment, Sokka joined in, his voice unsteady from puberty and from the lack of practice.

She loved the prayers of the Water Tribe. All the words of the prayers and songs felt as if they had been tattooed into her bones. They were a part of her, as much as her blue eyes, brown skin, or waterbending. It was something the Fire Nation could never take away from her.

After a few minutes, Katara squeezed her brother’s hand. “We need to talk about what happened.”

“With Azula?” her brother asked, eyes on the island that was moving farther and farther away.

Katara let the silence be her acknowledgement.

Sokka exhaled. “I thought maybe she’d be at least a little happy to see us. That’s all.” He closed his eyes. “But we’ve all changed, I guess.”

He sounded so old, for a fourteen-year-old. There was a weariness in his voice that Katara could only remember coming from their father.

“I think it’s good you tried,” Katara said. “But she’s always been mean. She’s just like that.”

There was a beat. “Yeah.”

“And you haven’t been sleeping well.” Katara let the fact hang in the air.

Sokka didn’t answer.

“Sokka, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Sokka let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “Nightmares,” he admitted slowly.

She frowned. “What about?”

Her brother shrugged. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Katara’s brow furrowed. “You know you can talk to me,” she said.

“Give it a rest, Katara,” Sokka said, tiredly. “I don’t want to talk about this, right now.”

Katara put her hands on her hips. “Well, it’s clearly bothering you, and you’re not sleeping well. Maybe if you talked to me about it you’d feel better. And you wouldn’t be so cranky.”

Sokka didn’t answer.

Katara opened her mouth to lecture him, but they were interrupted by General Iroh.

“Good morning! You are both looking well,” the old man said to them. Katara and Sokka bowed to him out of habit, but he smiled and stopped them.

“I do not need such formalities. The ocean is the great equalizer, after all,” General Iroh said.

“Where are we headed first, General?” Sokka asked. General Iroh stroked his beard.

“Prince Zuko wants to head towards the Western Air Nomad Territory first, and then the rest of the Air Nomad territories. After that, Prince Zuko has not decided our destination.”

They were all quiet for a moment.

“He’s really going to try to capture the Avatar?” Katara asked, looking at the general.

The older man sighed. “That is the task he has been given to be able to regain his honor.”

Katara snorted. “He’s really so selfish as to—”

“But the Avatar hasn’t been seen in a hundred years,” Sokka interrupted, glaring at his sister. General Iroh continued, as if he hadn’t noticed Katara had been interrupted.

“Such conditions will make this journey difficult for Prince Zuko, yes. However, I hardly think such difficulties will deter him from his course of action.”

“Undoubtedly,” Sokka agreed.

There was another pause.

“Well, we have chores awaiting us. Thank you so much for your time, General,” Sokka thanked him, bowing. The older man smiled back.

oOo

“Hey, you’re not washing this right,” Sokka said petulantly.

Katara glared at her brother. “Oh, I’m sorry, oh-Lord-of-Exalted-Dishwashing. How would your expert and intelligent self do it?”

Sokka didn’t seem to notice her sarcasm as he took the dish from her hands. “Well, you see, there’s a technique to it! I mean, it’s not so hard, actually, if you think about it—”

Katara rolled her eyes.

“See, if you do three scrubs counter-clockwise, then three scrubs on the other side clockwise, you get all the food bits off without wasting any energy—"

“Sokka, _that’s_ counter-clockwise.”

“Hey, I’m _dishing_ out facts here.” Sokka paused, expectant. “Geddit?”

Katara raised an eyebrow. “’ _Dishing’,_ Sokka? Really? That’s the best you can come up with?”

Sokka looked forlorn suddenly. “But, Katara, I thought you liked _clean_ jokes!”

Katara huffed her laughter, rolling her eyes. She elbowed Sokka in the ribs, and he splashed soap on her.

A glint of mischief appeared in his eyes as he held up a hand, pausing her _merciless_ revenge. He turned his back to her for a moment, pulling his hands to his face. After a few moments, he turned back to her, with a beard made of soap suds.

“Hello,” he said in a fake booming voice, “my name is Fire. Waaaaang Fire. I demand to see your biggest, grandest fire, please, good fireman!”

Katara laughed so hard she snorted, and Sokka started laughing too. But he laughed so hard he inhaled some of his soapy beard, and she laughed even harder at that.

“Katara,”—a cough followed by a burp of bubbles— “Katara, that’s not funny.”

Katara laughed in response.

Sokka frowned in mock anger, but a smile played around his lips. It had been a long time since his little sister had laughed like that.

“What is going on here?” Cook asked, frowning deeply.

Katara and Sokka froze.

“Well, you see, uh, sir, some of the dishes were a little difficult to wash, and some of the bubbles landed on my face as a result of my wild dish-wrangling,” Sokka said, gesticulating to prove his point.

Cook sighed and waved his hand.

“The dishes have all been washed, you two are dismissed,” the man sighed, although Sokka could have sworn he’d seen a little fondness his eyes.

Sokka grinned from ear to ear as he pulled Katara out of the galley and back to their room. It had been five days since they’d left Caldera island. Most time was spent either in their room or doing chores.

Sokka collapsed on his bunk. Katara pulled the jar of water out, and Sokka watched as she scrunched her face in concentration and held her hands aloft.

Katara, in her free time, would practice her waterbending. She always kept a bowl of water in the cabin, and whenever she had a free moment she would manipulate the water, calling it to her hand.

Sokka would never say it, but sometimes he was entranced by the way the water would lazily stream upwards. At just the right angle, it reflected the candlelight and shimmered hazily. It was beautiful.

But most times he ended up soaked as a result of his sister’s covert bending. Like just now, when the ship had encountered a particularly rough wave, and Katara’s concentration broke. The water fell all over him, soaking his deep red tunic, and he blinked at the girl angrily.

She smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep playing with your magic water all you want,” Sokka grumbled.

“Waterbending is important to our culture, Sokka,” she reminded him. “I need to practice if I want to get better.”

Sokka turned to look at her. “How much practice do you need? You’ve been pretty much teaching yourself for the past three years, and you still can’t do anything useful.”

Katara glared at him, and he quickly backtracked. “Not that lifting water upwards isn’t useful! It’s very cool,” he said, holding up his hands to pacify her. “But it’s hardly going to help in a fight.”

Katara scoffed. “Well, how did you learn all the cool things you can do?”

“I practiced,” Sokka conceded.

“Yeah, Dad taught you the basics, and then you practiced. But Mom didn’t even know the basics of waterbending, because she didn’t know either.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “But Princess Ursa taught you things, right?”

“Well, yeah, but she was a firebender. It’s different.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know! It just felt wrong!”

Sokka took a deep breath. “You going to keep practicing on the ship then?”

“That’s the plan, genius,” Katara responded sarcastically.

“And you were planning to do so in our tiny cabin, huh?”

“No,” Katara huffed, crossing her arms. “I’ll sneak out onto the deck at night, like I did back at the palace.”

“You should only do it with me guarding you,” Sokka said, brow furrowed. “And only under the full moon.”

“I don’t need you to guard me, Sokka.”

“You never know. We’re on a ship full of firebenders. Can’t be too careful.”

There was a knock on their door, and Katara flung the water back into the bowl. Sokka stood and went to answer it.

General Iroh stood, beaming.

“Good morning, Sokka and Katara. We have reached the Western Air Temple, and it will truly be a magnificent sight. Would you like to come along and see it?”

“Yes! Yes, we would!” Katara exclaimed, coming up to her brother’s side. Sokka rolled his eyes. Iroh bowed slightly.

“Well, then, we are departing very soon. It may be wise to wear comfortable shoes.” He began to walk away.

Sokka shut the door. “Seriously, Katara?”

She pouted. “What? You mean you’re going to pass up the opportunity to be one of the first in a hundred years to see an Air Nomad Temple?”

He shrugged. Katara sighed, exasperated, and she began pulling on her boots. But Sokka watched her stop, and look at the small dresser with their clothes inside. She stood and kicked off her boots, then strode over to the dresser and pulled out a blue tunic and leggings. She held it over her red tunic and pants.

Sokka’s jaw dropped. “You have Water Tribe clothes?” he whispered, gazing longingly at the blue fabric.

Katara grinned. “Yep! I made them myself!”

“When? When did you have time to make these?” Sokka ran his hands over the fabric.

“It helps if you know how to sew,” Katara smirked at her brother.

“Hey, I keep telling you, my sewing isn’t as good as yours,” Sokka said. Katara snorted.

“Whatever you say, but please notice that I am the only one with Water Tribe clothes here,” Katara said victoriously. She motioned for him to turn around as she began to change into her blue tunic.  
  


Sokka scowled as he did so. “What do you want me to do?”

“Well, I do like that komodo-chicken that the cook is so fond of making.”

Sokka’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. “That’s my favorite! You don’t even like komodo-chicken.”

“Oh! I also like the red bean puffs.”

“You can’t just demand that I give you all my favorite foods! That’s blackmail!”

Katara laughed. “Well, I guess I’ll use all the spare blue fabric I have for more tunics, then.”

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll give you all my food for a week. Is that enough?”

“Relax, Sokka. I don’t even like komodo-chicken.” Katara said smoothly as she finally pulled on her boots. She strode out the door, with Sokka following behind.

The crew looked at Katara strangely as they passed. They weren’t used to seeing blue in their ranks, after all. Most of them just gave them curious looks as they passed. But their gazes added up, Sokka thought darkly as he scowled at each soldier they passed.

They walked to the bow of the ship, where the landing party had assembled. It was a small party, with only five others—General Iroh, Zuko, and three crewmen Sokka didn’t know yet. Zuko still had bandages on his face, Sokka noticed sadly.

Zuko’s eye widened when he saw them.

“What are they doing here?” he yelled, turning to his uncle.

“Relax, Zuko. We’re here on his invitation,” Katara said.

“You invited them into exile, too?” Zuko yelled at his uncle. “I didn’t give you permission to do that!”

Katara looked stunned and hurt at the proclamation, and Sokka scowled.

“We don’t need your permission to go places, jerkbender,” he said haughtily to the other boy.

Zuko’s eyebrow twitched. His mouth opened to retort, but General Iroh beat him to it.

“Prince Zuko, they expressed interest in seeing the Western Air Temple. Who was I to refuse them?”

“Please, Zuko? It would be absolutely amazing to see it,” Katara wheedled, having recovered from her initial surprise that Zuko hadn’t known they were onboard. Sokka smiled inwardly.

Zuko looked like he was about to refuse, but he looked at Katara’s eyes, which had been widened into a picture of innocence, her hands clasped under her chin, and the prince rolled his eye.

“Fine. But you will listen to me, Uncle, and Officers Teruko, Koji, and Sota. Is that clear?” Zuko asked, clearly trying to add some edge to his voice. Sokka privately thought that there was absolutely nothing intimidating about the young prince, but he kept that to himself. He nodded, and Katara nodded as well.

Zuko led them down the gangplank, map in hand. Everyone dutifully followed him through the thick underbrush. Sokka was glad that he was wearing his thick boots as he nearly twisted his ankle. He kept an eye on Katara—easy to make out, since she was the only one wearing blue in the landing party.

Suddenly, they came to a sheer cliff. Mist had accumulated in the rift below, and Sokka peered down. The drop seemed endless.

“The map says that the Temple is right here,” Zuko said angrily, staring out at the ravine. “Well, where is it?”

“The map is correct, right, sir?” One of the officers spoke up.

“Prince Zuko did, indeed, lead us to the correct area,” General Iroh frowned at the map.

Sokka kept peering down the ravine.

“Sokka, get away from the edge! You might fall!” Katara said forcefully. Zuko suddenly noticed that Sokka was leaning over the edge.

“Wait,” Zuko said, as he joined Sokka. Sokka saw the prince focusing on something.

Sokka whispered, “You see that? It almost looks like—”

“—a platform,” Zuko breathed, and his eye lit up when he looked at Sokka. “Good find.”

Sokka nodded.

“The Temple is below us!” Zuko announced to the group. “We’re going to need to set up a relay.”

Zuko set down his pack and grabbed a length of rope. One of the officers dutifully tied the end of the rope to a tree, and knotted it several times securely. Zuko went over to the officer’s side and tested it for himself, and nodded, satisfied.

“Officer Sota, you will stay here and pull us up when we tug three times, understood?” Zuko commanded.

“Yes, sir,” the officer nodded.

“Wait, so we’re going to slide down a rope all the way down to the Western Air Temple, which we can’t see, and somehow hope that the rope is long enough?” Sokka asked, incredulous.

Zuko just set his face in determination. “I’ll go down first, and take extra rope to tie if I need it. Then I’ll tell you when the rope is long enough, and the rest of you can swing to the Temple.”

“Prince Zuko, are you sure that is the wisest course of action?” General Iroh asked. Zuko nodded firmly.

“Officer Teruko, you will assist my uncle if he needs it, yes?” Zuko asked witheringly. The officer nodded.

“Officer Koji, you will help the Water Tribe siblings, understood?”

“Hey, I can swing from a rope just as well as you can,” Sokka protested. Katara elbowed him, and he sucked in a whine.

Zuko just rolled his eye. He grabbed the rope, nodded to his uncle, and began to slide down.

There were a few minutes where they heard nothing, only the occasional twitching of the rope.

“The rope is long enough!” Zuko shouted, his voice faint. Sokka heard General Iroh let out a breath, and he descended next with Officer Teruko.

Katara suddenly peered down, and Sokka heard her breath hitch.

“That’s really high,” she said uncertainly.

“Relax, we’ll be fine,” Sokka said nonchalantly, trying to project more confidence than he felt. “Besides, all these Fire Nation people did the drop, are you going to let the Water Tribe lose here, sis?”

Katara glared at him, and stubbornly grabbed onto the rope and began to descend. Sokka’s heart suddenly leapt into his throat as he saw his sister faded into the mist.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Rope burn!” he heard her yelp as she descended, and he grinned and shook his head.

“Do you need assistance, Water Tribe?” he heard Officer Koji ask, and he turned to the remaining officer.

“Weeeeellll,” Sokka said slowly, “I’m certainly not going to let my sister outdo me, so I’m good.”

“How do I swing off?” he heard Katara yell.

“Grip the rope tightly, and swing your legs,” he heard General Iroh advise.

“You can do it, Katara!” he yelled encouragingly. “Don’t let this be like the dumbwaiter incident!”

“Sokka!” Katara yelled.

Sokka heard a thump, and his heart dropped.

“Katara?” he screamed.

“I’m fine, Sokka! Your turn!”

Sokka dropped down without a problem, although he had to close his eyes every time he looked down into the abyss. He managed to swing his legs, gaining enough momentum to land safely in the Temple. When he landed, he rolled a little more than he thought looked cool, and he ended up in a heap at Zuko’s feet. He looked up at the scowling prince, and flashed the boy one of his winning smiles.

Zuko huffed and helped the boy to his feet. Officer Koji followed shortly after.

Sokka looked up and around the expanse of the Western Air Temple, awed by the architecture. Everything was upside down, buildings attached to ceiling. Grand carvings of air and the wind decorated the stone ceilings. He saw Katara craning her head to catch the intricate details of the small courtyard they seemed to have landed in.

“It’s beautiful,” Katara breathed.

Sokka walked forward, so awed by the architecture that he didn’t notice where he was stepping. While he was staring at the statues and carvings, he heard a crunch underneath his boot, and he looked down. He had stepped on a small skeleton, crunching one of the bones beneath his feet.

He gave a small scream and jumped back.

Littered on the ground were hundreds of corpses. Armored soldiers were interspersed with yellow-clad airbenders, skeletons of various sizes scattered across the ground.

Sokka felt his jaw drop. He tried hard not to think about what the smaller skeletons meant. Katara, he knew, looked exactly the same.

Zuko, for his part, looked absolutely sickened.

“What…Why didn’t they…” the prince trailed off. He swallowed. “Why didn’t anyone come back for the dead?” he whispered. Even the officers looked discomfited at the sight of such carnage.

Sokka noticed General Iroh sitting on a bench, head bowed.

There was a long, long silence.

“Uncle, how many funeral urns do we have on the ship?” Sokka heard Zuko ask hoarsely.

The general lifted his head. “Not enough, Prince Zuko.”

“Where can we get more? We need to—to—to set the souls to rest.”

There was a silence as General Iroh thought for a moment.

“There is a town in the Earth Kingdom not far from here—they sell funerary items. We would most likely have luck in finding the appropriate items there.”

Sokka heard Zuko clear his throat. “Fine, then. We will help the ones we can now, then buy more urns and come back. But we must do it quickly. I don’t want to waste more time in this search for the Avatar.”

Sokka felt Katara tense next to him, and he would have held her back if a sudden rage also didn’t boil up in him.

“You’re still going to search for the Avatar?” she yelled at Zuko. She gestured to the corpses lying around them. “Even after you see this?”

Zuko’s face became stone. “It’s necessary to regain my honor.”

“ ‘Regain your honor’? Look around you, Zuko! You still want to support the Fire Nation and capture the world’s last hope for peace!?”

Zuko snorted. “Some peace he’s been keeping. The Avatar is a coward—hiding all these years instead of facing the Fire Nation. If he really was so brave, if he had any honor at all, you’d think he’d come out of hiding now.”

“So the world’s last airbender is hiding from the Fire Nation. Is there any wonder why?” she asked sarcastically, motioning to the skeleton nearest her feet.

Zuko had no answer for that. He just scowled.

“Look around you, Zuko. Does this look like the work of the good guys?” Katara asked bitingly. “Is this what an _honorable_ nation would do? Murder women and children?”

“Shut up, Katara!” Zuko scowled.

“Hey, don’t yell at her!” Sokka shouted back at Zuko. “She’s right! All you Fire Nation does is kill innocent people!”

“Yeah, because the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes have never killed Fire Nation soldiers,” Zuko said.

“Key word there being ‘soldiers’, pal. Do you really think that the Water Tribes would come and just murder hundreds of Fire Nation because they wanted to, I don’t know, murder the Avatar?” Sokka shouted.

Zuko growled and turned to the officers, who stood at attention immediately. “Go back to the ship and collect as many funerary urns as you can, then bring them back.”

The officers saluted and headed back towards the rope.

“If you want to leave, go. Uncle and I can do this,” Zuko scowled at the siblings.

Katara gave a strangled half-growl, half-scream and she stomped off, watching where she stepped. Sokka started after her.

“Wait! Young Sokka,” General Iroh said. The older man stood and walked towards them. “Let me assist you in talking to young Katara.”

“Uh, no offense General, but I’m her brother. I think I know her pretty well,” Sokka said. He refused to look at the other man.

“I am sure you do,” General Iroh said. “But it never hurts to hear a word of wisdom from an old man, does it?”

“Is the old man about to tell my sister something bad or weird?” Sokka said, an edge to his voice.

He heard the general clear his throat. “Um, well…no? I just think that she could use some advice.”

“We’ve been hearing Fire Nation _advice_ all our lives, General. I think we’ve heard all we can take.”

“I wish to talk to Katara about talking to my nephew is all,” General Iroh said as they searched for her. Sokka looked around a fountain.

“Fine, I guess, you can talk to her when we find her,” Sokka said, irritated. They kept finding skeletons and corpses, and eventually Sokka felt he had seen enough bodies for a lifetime.

They eventually turned into the orchard. Moonpeach trees were beginning to blossom, and the old, gnarled trees seemed to sigh as Sokka and Iroh walked between them. Sokka saw a flash of blue at the edge of the yard.

“Katara!” he called, walking towards her.

“Hey, Sokka,” Katara said as he approached. Her eyes widened when she saw who accompanied him. “General Iroh!” She quickly stood from where she was sitting.

“Katara, hello.”

There was a beat.

“I wanted to speak to you about my nephew,” General Iroh began. Katara scowled, and General Iroh put up a placating hand. “I know that his choices are not to your appreciation, but try to understand—”

“I know,” Katara said. Her voice was icy. “I know.”

“So then you understand that Zuko cannot process his experiences, and that this quest is giving Zuko hope? Take that hope away, and he will not recover,” General Iroh said, warningly.

“You don’t give him enough credit,” Katara said. “And so what? You’re just going to feed him tea until he gives up?”

“No,” General Iroh said. “I’m going to help him become himself again.”

Katara and Sokka both scrunched their foreheads. Iroh sighed at the sight of them.

“All I ask is your patience in dealing with my nephew. He has been through much, as you and I well know, and this is the only way he can even begin to heal.”

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it. “Okay,” Sokka heard her mutter.

“You as well, young Sokka?” General Iroh asked him.

“Yeah, fine, be nice to the selfish jerk-prince, whatever,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. Iroh beamed.

“Excellent. Now, we must go do perform some acts of respect for the dead,” Iroh said, suddenly frowning.

The trio trudged back to the courtyard where they had left Zuko. Sokka was still stunned at the sheer amount of bodies they found. He looked at unseeing eye sockets and swallowed, feeling a myriad of emotions.

The younger prince had begun to clear a place for the cremations. Officers Koji and Teruko had returned, with nearly a hundred funerary urns.

“Why did we have this many urns onboard?” Zuko wondered aloud, and Sokka agreed with the prince’s questioning.

“We will need all of them, and many more, Prince Zuko,” Iroh announced as he began to wrap one of the Fire Nation soldiers in a burial shroud. Zuko helped his uncle gently wrap the body.

“Officers, would you mind if you went further into the temple, and looked for more bodies?” General Iroh asked as he got into a fire bending stance. Sokka wondered why Zuko looked hesitant.

“Of course, sir,” Officer Koji answered. They dutifully retreated into the temple.

“Sokka, Katara, could you star wrapping more in the available shrouds?” General Iroh asked, and Sokka looked at the white cloths and grimaced.

He kept an eye on the firebenders as he and Katara began to wrap some of the Air Nomads in the shroud cloths.

oOo

“I—I can’t, Uncle,” Zuko whispered. His hands shook as he made the admission. “I can’t do it.”

Uncle looked at him. “Do you want help, Prince Zuko? I may help, if you let me.”

Zuko looked at the body in the shroud and back to his hands. “Yes.” He reluctantly breathed the word, willing himself to not curl up in shame.

“Remember the first lesson, Prince Zuko—all firebending comes from the breath.” Uncle extended his hand in a pose, and Zuko copied him.

“Breathe in, and out. In, and out.”

Zuko breathed.

“Feel your chi extend from your stomach to where you will it, in this case, in front of you.”

Zuko felt his chi accumulate in his hand, but couldn’t quite make it flow. He growled and willed harder.

“You are doing this to respect the dead. This is a pious act, Prince Zuko.”

A bright flame burst in his palm.

“Good. Now, will it towards the cloth in front of you. Ready? Three, two, one.”

Zuko felt his chi extend, and bright orange flames burst forward and the shroud caught alight. It began to burn briefly. Zuko watched as it flared and died, and he took the ashes and deposited them into the urn.

Sokka and Katara brought another body. It was an Air Nomad. “Don’t put this one with that one,” Katara growled. Zuko nodded.

They repeated the act until there were no more urns. Katara respectfully placed them along the walls. Sokka tugged on the rope, and he clumsily began to climb back up. But he kept falling back down and yelping about his hands getting burned by the coarse rope. Eventually the officers had to haul him up, and then let the rope back down for Katara. She also had to be hauled up, although she did try very hard to climb up the rope. Zuko almost let a smile escape him as he watched the ineptitude of the siblings.

Zuko turned and stared out at the cliffs. The sun had burned away most of the mist, and it was now a clear afternoon. Uncle stood next to him, admiring the grand sight of the cliff.

“What a stunning view,” Uncle said, smiling.

“The only view I’m interested in is the Avatar in chains.”

“You know, the Avatar has not been seen for one hundred years. The chances of finding him here are very slim,” Uncle said.

“I told you, first, we’ll check each of the Air Temples. Then, we’ll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him.”

“Prince Zuko, it has only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal, and to rest.”

“What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation? The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar, so I will.”

He heard Uncle sigh next to him.

“If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it’s my destiny to capture him.” Zuko said, for emphasis.

He heard his uncle shift next to him. “You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind, and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thanks for your patience, I had a couple midterms in accelerated math and physics classes, so I couldn't post last week because I was studying.   
> Second, I will post next in couple weeks--finals for the summer term are approaching, and I have to learn all of your basic quantum mechanics and differential equations in the next week or so.   
> Now, onto the fun stuff: thanks to everyone who's commented--will respond shortly. I did include a line from poetry somewhere, so kudos if you recognized the line.   
> I did try to make Sokka a little more in character because he really is a goofy light hearted kid but being around the FN royal palace is....stressful. Honestly, humor is so hard for me to write sometimes.   
> Also if you want to read more heart-wrenching pics about zuko discovering the air nomad temples, Cheating at Pai Sho by MuffinLance is wonderful and funny and gut-wrenching.   
> Find me on tumblr (I guess that's what the cool kids have?) at @harmonytiles.


End file.
